Looking Into Your Eyes
by poisonedbirth
Summary: Bella likes Edward. Edward's never met Bella, he's the most wanted boy in school. But what happens when they meet under the ball at a Masquerade Ball? BxE. All human. Give it a shot!
1. Chapter 1: Who Is He?

My good friend Priy suggested this story. I thought it was a crazy idea, but decided, what the hell? It's worth a shot, right?

Please give it a chance and don't judge. And I hope you guys like it! :)

_Edward Cullen, King of the school. Many admirers. Alice's super-hot cousin._

_Bella Swan, Dork of the school. Alice's best friend. Crazy over Edward Cullen._

_Bella likes Edward, Edward has no clue who Bella is, he's used to his many admirers._

_But what happens when there's a masquerade ball and they meet under the ball?_

Chapter 1:

There he is. Edward Cullen. The hottest kid in school.

He could even make our ugly school uniform look like it was made to be on a fashion show catwalk in Paris.

And trust me, our school uniforms aren't exactly Chanel.

Us girls have to wear an ugly gray skirt, a white blouse with sleeves, a red/yellow striped tie, black tights or socks (myself, I wear tights), "sensible" black shoes and a gray cardigan or the chosen deep black school jacket with the school crest on it. Me, I wear the jacket.

The boys could wear gray pants instead of the skirt, obviously. And a belt.

No make up, no jewellrey, no nothing.

So basically, all of us were in our frumpy uniforms, not able to look good for boys and vice versa with the boys.

But Edward Cullen. Edward. He just.. he could make _anything_ look good, which was one of the reasons I was so head over heels for him.

We had never met. I sat near him in some classes, casually bumped into him and sometimes were put into the same group for school projects.

But, he didn't even know that I existed. Why would he? He is just.. ravishing.

He could have any girl at school he wants and I imagine he does. I mean, why not? Just _look at him._

I would tap that any time that he asked me.

_HA!_ My thoughts snorted back at me. _In your dreams, Bella._

But, hey, a girl can dream right?

* * *

"Alright guys," Jessica Stanley, the head of the cheerleaders began, informing us of the first school dance of the year, "I've been thinking about this for awhile now, a whole day, and I think it would be like, totally awesome if we had, like, a Cinderella type dance! Y'know?"

Huh? Since is one day "awhile"? Her brain seriously does not function properly.

Every one of us looked to each other, muttering, wondering what the hell Jessica was talking about.

"Come on guys! You know, Cinderella, with like, the masks and stuff!"

I heard everyone chorus "ohhhhh's" throughout the classroom.

"You mean like a Masquerade Ball?" Edward Cullen asked.

"Like, yeah, Edward! That's it! You always know what I'm talking about!" Jessica giggled.

I rolled my eyes. She must _still_ trying to be getting inside his pants, it just annoyed the hell out of me.

If anything, Edward needed a girl who could actually form coherent sentences.

"So, Edward. You'll be in charge of the music system this year, right?" She asked him, pouting.

"Of course," he chuckled. That chuckle, I sighed in my head. "I always am right?"

"Yep. Swan, Crowley, Brandon, Newton. You guys will be in charge of designing the posters. The two Hale's, Cullen number two. Both of you will be helping the elites decorate the ballroom."

I snorted in my head. The elites? Ha, they wish. The elites are all the cheerleaders, they think themselves the rulers of the school, it's pathetic.

I thought I saw Edward snort out loud, but maybe everytime his facial position changed, I notice it too quickly.

"Jessicaaaaaaaa." Emmett groaned. "Why the hell do we have to help you pansy's decorate your fancy little "ballroom"?" He made quotes in the air at the last word.

"Because, my dear Emmett, if you don't, I'll tell Coach Clapp that not only did you fake sick to get out of football practise, but also what I saw you doing with a certain Hale on top of his desk."

The whole class gasped. Rosalie and Emmett blushing crimson furiously.

"Whaaaaaat? You and Jasper are together?!" Mike exlaimed.

Emmett wacked him with his giant Math book.

"Of course not, you doofus."

The whole class laughed and we went on to who was doing what for the Masquerade Ball that would be a-go two weeks from today.

* * *

Two weeks later..

"Alice, come on, you've spent too long at my make-up already!" I complained.

We were already an hour late for the dance, it was going towards 8:30PM and Alice was _still _doing my make-up.

"Just a minute Bella, I have to get this black eye make up _purrfect_."

I sighed and sat back.

After what seemed like an hour, but actually ten minutes later, she allowed me to stand up and look in the mirror.

She actually did a pretty good job, as usual. There was black eye make up all around my eyes, making my dull brown eyes actually look pretty.

I was wearing a vintage black dress that hung off the shoulders and slid just past my knees. Black tights and black pumps. My hair was fixed into curls and the bangs were held back with a clip.

Alice was wearing a pixie-like pink dress, shoulder sleeves and just above the knees with black tights and heels. Her hair was the same, short and pixie-like, with a glittery headband on top.

"Come on," she squealed, "let's go to the ball!" She jumped up and down and danced down the stairs.

I laughed and followed after her.

"Here," she said handing me something gold.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Your mask, silly!" She said, as if it was a totally obvious answer.

I laughed and took it.

* * *

An hour later, I was standing by the refreshments table utterly bored out of her mind.

My friends were all dancing to the music and I didn't dance. If I were to dance, it would be an utter catastrophe.

The only reason I came to these dances was in hope of seeing Edward Cullen and plus, Alice had my diary captive. You see the problem.

It was nearing 10PM and I was debating wherether to try and tell Alice I wanted to leave.

That's when I saw him, coming toward my direction.

A boy who I'd never seen before.

He was wearing a tuxedo, and smooth black mask over his messy bronze hair.

He has a stone fast and he was smiling toward my direction.

He stopped in front of me, his emerald green eyes shimmering.

This boy was so beautiful, even more than Edward Cullen, how had I never noticed him before?

"Hi." He said smiling.

"H-h-i.. hi." I stuttered. Crap, I was making a fool out of myself in front of the most gorgeous boy I've ever met.

He laughed a beautiful, musical laugh.

He was laughing at me. Way to go, Bella.

I felt myself blushing, but I don't think it would be too obvious under the mask and the lights in the ballroom.

I don't know how long we stood there, looking into each others eyes before he asked me "Care to dance?" Extending his hand.

I gulped. Dance? I'd make an even bigger fool of myself. There was no way in hell I was going to dance.

"Uh, sorry. But, I, uh. I can't dance." I chuckled nervously.

He laughed again, at me. "Nonsense. Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

I still shook me head.

"Please?" He pleaded, with puppy dog eyes.

I sighed. "Fine". I said and he took his hand in mine.

I had only met this boy and he was already getting me to dance.

I could only imagine the disaster that would happen.

* * *

**So, this is the first chapter and I wasn't really sure how to start it.**

**Of course, it's smaller than the others will be, I just wanted to get it out there.**

**What do you guys think? How much does it suck so far? Lol.**

**It will get better, I promise.**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2: Opposites Attract?

Chapter 2:

He led me onto the dance floor among all the couples.

It was a slow song, called Best I Ever Had by Vertical Horizon. **(A/N: yeah, yeah, NM playlist, but I was in school when I wrote this and it was the first song that popped into my small brain XD)**

He took one hand in mine and placed the other around my waist, leaving me to put my other hand on his shoulder.

Together, we softly moved to the music.

He seemed to be moving very slowly, in reassurance for me.

At least he was taking my fear seriously.

We swayed back and forth, looking into each others eyes, again.

Besides the music, there was just silence, longing into each of our eyes.

And that's how we lasted for the whole of the song.

When the song was over, he still had his arms around me so I had to tug on him gently to pry him loose.

"Er, thanks for the dance." I said and began to walk away.

As I turned to leave, I felt a cool hand on my arm.

I turned back at the boy who was holding a restraint on my arm.

"Don't go yet, please." The boy pleaded.

"I'm sorry. I can't possibly dance more, or else an accident _will_ happen." I told him.

He laughed. "Well, we could talk a walk out back? It involves no dancing of any kind. Cross my heart." And he did just that. Motioning crossing his heart with two fingers.

I laughed and sighed. "Okay." I agreed.

He offered his hand again and I took it.

He led us through the crowd and out the back.

It was really beautiful out the back.

Emmett and Jasper put up beautiful white fences and Rosalie bought red and white roses and hung them everywhere.

It really was breathtaking.

We kept walking side by side, my hand in his, until we came to a bench under a tall Oak tree.

He gestured for me to sit down first and I did so, and he sat down beside me.

I felt myself shiver beside him from the cold air.

"Are you cold?" The velvet voiced boy asked me, obviously noticing my goosebumps.

I nodded. "I probably should have brought my jacket with me. Oh well, it's okay. I've been in worse weather conditions than this."

He chuckled to himself and shrugged out of his jacket.

I saw what he was about to do and widened my eyes. "No, no! Really it's okay, you don't need to give me your jacket. I wasn't hinting or anything, I swear."

He laughed again. "I know, but I don't want to see you turn into an icicle. Here.."

And he placed his jacket around my shoulders.

It heated me up essentially. He must've been wearing it for a long time, because it was really hot, and I was thankful for a warm jacket.

"Thank you."  
"Your welcome." He smiled.

Another silence empowered us. Not awkward. No, not awkward at all.

It was a comfortable silence. I felt really comfortable around this boy.

I hadn't known him for more than 30 minutes and I felt comfortable speaking my mind around him.

He was kind, polite, handsome. His eyes were so beautiful.

Why hadn't I seen him before? Maybe he was new.

"So, do I get to know your name?" I asked.

He chuckled. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

I chuckled back.

No way was I telling him my name. He seemed to be in league with somebody like Jessica Stanley or Edward Cullen.

"Well, then, how about a game of 20 questions? I'd really like to get to know you better." He offered.  
I nodded. "Sure, why not? I've already embarrassed myself by dancing, what more could I have left to lose, right?"

Oh god, did I just say that out loud? See what I mean? This boy makes me do things!

But he just laughed it off.

"Okay, I'll start." He said.

We asked questions like favourite colours, favourite gemstones, favourite movies, favourite bands.

Whether he knew it a lot, I really liked what I learned about him.

He seemed genuine, truthful, kind, caring. And every piece of information I learned about him, I just liked him even more.

"So, if you had to put yourself into one social category, what would he be?" He asked.

"Hmm." I knew this straight off. Alice always teased me about it, preps called me it everyday.

But I didn't want _him_ to know what I was, but I figured why not? What else have I got left to lose?

"Nerd." I said simply.

"Really?" He asked, shocked by my revelation. "No offence, but you really don't seem like a nerd. Quite the opposite actually."

"Oh, really? And tell me; oh, great one. What would you classify yourself as?" I asked.

"I don't believe in putting people in social categories. I mean, if you don't fit in, you're a "freak" and most of the people lie and pretend to be something they're not just so they won't be tortured by the King and Queen Bees." He sighed. "But, socially speaking. Most people would categorize me as a jock or a prep." He shook his head.

"Oh." I said. "Seems like you and I are from different planets, Mr. Jock."

He shrugged. "As I said, I don't believe in social ladders. And everyone around me that I've met are phoney. I can't reveal my true identity to themselves. But you. I know we haven't even known each other for a full hour, but I can't talk to you like I can't talk to them. You're probably the only person I've known in this school who actually seem honest, truthworthy and accepting. Not to mention stunningly beautiful."

I blushed. Wow, did he just say that?

He lifted a hand up and pressed it onto my cheek. "Your blush is lovely." He commented.

And that only made me blush more! I had a feeling he was doing it on purpose. And I was pretty sure he could feel the heat from my blushing under his hand.

Then, a strong gust of wind blew past us, messing up my hair in the process.

He looked back at me, and laughed his little head off.

"Your..hair..haystack!" He exclaimed, clutching his sides.

"Fine, make fun of me." I said, pouting, trying to fix my hair in my place.

I finally got it looking, I hope, decent.

He moved hand up to my neck and pushed a stray look of hair behind my ear.

When he touched me, it was like an electric shock pulsing through my veins. I wonder if he felt it too.

Then, as pulled his hand away, his head was leaning down, his lips reaching towards my lips.

I breathed quickly and then his lips pressed gently against mine.

I immediately felt butterflies, kissing this boy made me feel so welcome to his lips. Like they were mine to take and kiss.

My lips fit perfectly into his, like they were specifically made for me.

I could taste his energy in this first kiss.

I'm not sure how long we were kissing for. Could've been seconds, minutes, hours, days. I didn't care, I only wanted to be kissing this boy.

Eventually we broke apart for air to breathe.

"Wow." I breathed.

"Yeah." He agreed.

"That was.." I struggled to find the right word.

"Amazing?" He asked.

Wow, he thought it was amazing? Glad I'm not the only one, then!

I just nodded and he chuckled.

I think he was just about to lean down to kiss me again when some friends of his came toward us yelling "Cullen!"

Cullen? As in..

I stared back at him. Bronze, messy hair. Perfect green eyes.

Oh no.

"You-you're Edward Cullen?" I asked him.

He grinned and nodded.

"Yes, do I know you?"

"So you don't know who I am?"

"Sorry, no. But I'd love to."

I couldn't believe this, I felt so betrayed by my own existence.

I realized my fatuation for Edward before wasn't really that _real._ But now, after talking to him, kissing him..

His friends were racing toward us.

"Sorry, Edward. I have to go. Before my carriage turns into a pumpkin." I sighed.

"But wait," He said, grabbing my hand. "Don't I get to know your name? How will I find you?"

I sighed. Not ready to give him my name, doubting I ever would be. We were from two different worlds.

"Look me up online," I told him. "Do you have a pen?"

He nodded and gave me one from his pocket.

I grabbed his hand and wrote on his palm "_nerdygirl1881_".

And I handed him back his pen, running off just before his friends ran up to him.

"But wait!" I heard him shout, muffled by the banter of his jock buddies.

* * *

When I got home, I took my shoes off and laid back down on my bed, sighing.

The best and worst night of my life.

That boy.. Edward. I admit that I felt drawn to him by his presence, his conversation, his lips on mine.

Everything about him was alluring.

I never expected us to meet, I just had ludicrous fantasies about him.

But now that we talked, kissed, had a connection. I felt.. drawn to him.

Not because he's Edward Cullen. But because of Edward Cullen _is._

He really isn't that pretty boy people think he is, there's something deep there.

He knows it true, the way he was trying to make me see how even though he was in league with all the jocks, he felt isolated.

But, we're from two different worlds. We're alike in personality, but public figure speaking, we weren't compatible.

I pressed a pillow into my face and groaned loudly.

This was so unfair, I felt something for him and I couldn't do anything about it.

Maybe it was best that I did nothing, just forget about this whole situation. Nothing good could come from it.

I went into the bathroom and took a shower and changed into my pyjama's and got some hot chocolate and turned on my computer.

This was my nightly routine. The internet was my only escape from the outside world.

I turned on my instant messenger and saw that I had a request from a "_multiplepersonalities"._

_Oh snap._

Edward must've figured out that it was my address for MSN. I didn't think it would be that hard, but that he'd actually add me.

I debated for a second, wondering what to do.

But in the end, I decided to accept him anyways.

As soon as I did that, the window popped up straight away, like he was waiting for me to come online.

**multiplepersonalities:** Hey, why did you take off so fast?

**nerdygirl1881: **Sorry, I really didn't feel like hanging around with your jock buddies, they probably know me or know of me.

**multiplepersonalities:** Really? Huh. Maybe I should've asked them. I'd really love to know your name.

**nerdygirl1881: **Maybe it's best for both of us that you don't.

**multiplepersonalities:** Why?

**nerdygirl1881: **As I said before, I don't run with your crowd. It wouldn't even be wise for us to be friends.

**multiplepersonalities: ** You actually care about those fakes?

**nerdygirl1881: **No, but, you have an image to obtain, and I realize that. And I wouldn't want to ruin that for you.

**multiplepersonalities: **snort Please, I couldn't give a crap about my imagine. If I always had someone like you to hang out with, I wouldn't even have this image. I'd just be normal, like you.

**nerdygirl1881: **Normal? Me? HA. Are you blind? I'm a nerd.

**multiplepersonalities: **So, that's how I get to find out who you are. I can find all the girls in the school who are nerds. The nerds with beautiful chocolate brown eyes and luscious brown hair.

I stopped typing, gawking at the computer screen. Eyes wide, my face blushing furiously.

I really wished he wouldn't do that.

**multiplepersonalities: **You're blushing right now, aren't you?

**nerdygirl1881: **I hate you. .

**multiplepersonalities: **Haha. You didn't seem to hate me earlier when we were making out.

**nerdygirl1881: **Oh, whatever Edward Cullen.

**multiplepersonalities: **Hehe. grins evilly

**nerdygirl1881: **You're such a dork!

**multiplepersonalities: **But a funny dork?

**nerdygirl1881: **But of course! Lol.

**multiplepersonalities:** Hey, do you have Last.Fm? (**A/N: i love last.fm, couldn't resist. XDD)**

**nerdygirl1881: **Yes, I do. Why?

**multiplepersonalities: **Because I want to add you, duh.

**nerdygirl1881: **Sigh My username is the same as my MSN name.

**multiplepersonalities: **Okay, I added you. But no picture? :(

**nerdygirl1881: **Oh are a sneaky little devil.

I laughed. My Last.Fm picture was a picture of books, completely random.

**multiplepersonlities: **Well, I had to try, right?

**nerdygirl1881: **Haha, yes you did. And you were good at it too, I give you kudos for that.

**multiplepersonalities:** Hey, look, we're listening to the same song.

**nerdygirl1881: **Clair De Lune?

**multiplepersonalities: **You, too, know Debussy?

**nerdygirl1881: **Oh, just my favourites. My mother plays classical music around the house a lot.

**multiplepersonalities: **It's one of my favourites too. :)

We continued talking for the rest of the next, about non-important things.

I enjoyed talking to him, a whole lot.

Eventually, at 5AM, we decided to both go to bed.

We decided to remain friends and keep our friendship secret, but I still wouldn't tell him who I was.

I knew if I did, he would confront me in the halls at school or arrive at my house.

So, with that, our friendship could only be within internet range.

I only hoped when I saw him at school, he wouldn't recognize me.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 2! :D**

**What did you guys think? I wrote half of this during my study period during school and half of it during the past two hours (it is now past 4:30AM, insomniaa).**

**I hope you guys really like it, I'm trying not to make it too cliche and make it different than others. Well I'm**_** trying**_** at least, haha.**

**Okay, a bit of news. Tommorow - well, technically today, since it's waaay past midnight.. meaning Tuesday, I'm moving house, so I won't have any internet for 10 days, BOOHISS!**

**We won't have a phone either. :( The stupid man forgot to plug it in or something, so now all I have is my books and TV. I'll die without fanfics, I swear, lmao.**

**So, with that, I won't be able to update for 10 days. But maybe I'll internet soon, you never knowww.**

**But anyways, as soon as I'll get back, the first thing I'm going to do is type up the chapter(s) I've written. Because while I have no internet, I'm going to be writing, of course. :)**

**Don't hate me! XDD**

**So, I hope you guys liked chapter 2. Is there anything you'd like to see in this fanfic? What could I be doing better? Make chapters longer, shorter? Would you like to see Edward's POV? If so, on what?**

**OH, and the title for this fanfic came from one of my favourite Katy Perry songs, "Thinking Of You". I love that song! I love her too. xD**

**Thank to the people who reviewed my first chapter, I'm so glad that you guys like it! It mades me glad people actually like what I write, it really does. At least I'm doing something right!**

**REVIEW! I shall give you an oreo smoothie. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: She So Beautiful

**A/N:A lot of people have requested Edward's POV at the dance, so here we go! I hope it's not that bad. If you ever want it again, for any particular scene, let me know! :)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns it. Well, not this story, but she owns Twilight.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 3:

EPOV:

Curse high school dances.

I was only here because I was dragged here by my so-called "friends", hoping to set me up, yet again, with Jessica Stanley. The Queen Bee.

Everything I despised in a girl.

The girl couldn't even form one single coherent sentence!

I mean, don't get me wrong, it is awfully cute when a girl stutters, but there's only so many times I can hear the words "like" and "oh my god" in one sentence!

To me, she wasn't attractive. Definitely no chemistry. None at all.

She wasn't attractive to me in that way and she wasn't physically attractive, at all.

Well, to me, at least.

Half the male population at school thought that they were in love with her. Myself? I honestly didn't see what kind of appeal she could hold for anyone.

She had obviously dyed blonde hair, so much make up on she looked like Stifler's Mom's twin **(A/N: American Pie reference. xD)**, she wore clothes that were supposed to be "sexy" but ended up making her look like a phoney slut.

And just her persona out of everything, it was just annoying.

Oh, trust me. I know exactly what my rep is like.

Guys and girls alike think I've been with dozens of girls - but that's not true.

Truth be told - I've never even had a single girlfriend.

No, no, I'm not gay I just don't like dating, I guess

I mean, what's the point of making out or simple baring your soul to someone you're never going to see again? It's beyond me.

And it so happens, I've never found a girl that held any appeal of interest for me.

I was hanging by myself in a corner, debating how I was going to be able to get out of here.

And that was when I saw her. A girl. But not just any girl. The most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on.

She was wearing an elegant black dress and a matching mask, hiding her identity from me.

She was standing alone by the punch table. She didn't seem to have a date and if she did, he obviously wasn't around.

If she was my date, I wouldn't let her out of my sight for one second - beautiful as she is.

I'd be afraid I'd miss one minute of her beauty.

She was looking around in frustration, twitching her fingers.

I wondered if I should go over and talk to her. Ask for her name. Maybe ask her to dance?

Would that be to forward? She looked so beautiful and she was unaccompanied. And I might never see her again, this might be my only chance.

Ah! I hate this! I wish I knew what to do.

I could ask one of the guys or Emmett or Jasper. But no, they would probably embarrass me.

I could go over, but what if she thought I was a weirdo or a freak?

Only one way to find out.

I took a deep breath and started to walk over to her, keeping my eyes only on her.

As I was halfway there, the beauty looked up and found my face.

I thought for a second about turning back, but I was halfway there now, might aswell finish the mission - even if I failed.

I walked right up to her as she stared at me, clearly stunned.

Might she know who I was?

I smiled, out of nervous. "Hi." I said, my voice clear.

It took her a while to respond and finally she did. "H-hi.. hi." She stuttered.

Aww! She was one of those girls that stutters! I love that, it's so cute.

I laughed and as I did so, she was blushing a most beautiful scarlet red. It made her face stand out even more, looking more beautiful, if possible.

We stood there for a while, she was staring into my eyes and I hers. Her eyes were a gorgeous chocolate brown, standing out from her mask.

I had never seen eyes like that, they are so beautiful. Possibly the most beautiful part of her face.

I probably shouldn't spend so long gawking at her, I thought to myself, she might think I'm a stalker or something.

But what should I do? Would asking her to dance be too forward? Might aswell give it a shot.

"Care to dance?" I asked, giving her my hand to take in hers.

She looked scared. Oh dear, had I frightened her by staring at her for too long?

"Uh, sorry. But, I, uh. I can't dance." She said, laughing nervously.

I laughed. Was that all she was afraid of? Dancing?

"Nonsense. Don't worry, I'll take care of you." I told her.

And I meant every word of it. If she would fall, I would catch her before even a tiny hair on her head fell to the ground.

She still shook her head.

"Please?" I asked, pleading.

I'm pretty sure I was begging like a dog now, but I didn't want to let her out of my sight and dancing with her would possibly make my night. And see that she could dance with me and it would all be okay. Nothing to fear, at all.

She sighed and said "Fine."

I took my hand in hers and led her to the dance floor.

I saw Emmett among the couples, grinning at me while he was dancing with Rosalie Hale. I just rolled my eyes.

I swear my irresponsible brother was going to get her impregnated with the amount of times they did it.

I had to listen to his bragging oh, say, over a million times. It bugged me, him always telling me how I needed to get "canoodling" with a galpal of my own.

Then, a slow song I had never heard of began playing and I took her hand in mine and put the other slowly around her waist, seeing if she was comfortable with that close proximity. And she was. She placed her free hand on my shoulder.

Us having this closeness and our skin interacting with each other sparked electricity.

I wondered if it was just me, or her also.

Together, we softly moved to the music.

I decided to move slow, to help her. She was obviously frightened of dancing, but perhaps if I moved slowly, it would help. And she wouldn't trip or anything.

I wanted to help her feel at ease.

I barely heard the song, I was too interested in this beautiful girl.

She looked up at me and we were looking into each others eyes again.

I was being mesmerized. This girl was so beautiful, I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

We'd barely said five sentences to each other but already I felt like I was falling for her.

I was still being mesmorized by her when she was tugging on my arms.

I creased my eyebrows, was she that anxious to get away from me that she couldn't even wait the full dance to be over? Oh, wait, the song had changed. Whoops, I wasn't paying attention.

Unwillingly, I removed my hands from her.

"Er, thanks for the dance." She said, starting to walking away.

I wasn't having that, not at all.

I quickly grabbed her arm and she stopped, looking back at me.

"Don't go yet, please." I pleaded.

"I'm sorry. I can't possibly dance more, or else an accident will happen." She told me.

I took her word at that.

I still had to laugh, watching her being clumsy, even while dancing, would be the cutest thing ever.

But what could I do to get to spend more time with her? Hmm.

"Well, we could talk a walk out back? It involves no dancing of any kind. Cross my heart." I motioned crossing my heart with two fingers, promising her that no dancing would happen.

She laughed and then sighed, giving in. "Okay." She agreed.

I offered my hand again and she took it.

I led her through the crowd and outside the back.

She still held her hand in mine. I was glad that she kept it there, that gave me some kind of sign. At least she didn't mind being with me, just shy I guess.

So that's a few things I know so far. Clumsy, shy, and of course now I know her voice.

I had to find out who this girl was.

We were walking until we found a quiet spot near a tree. There was a bench there that we could sit down on.

I gestured her to sit down first and she sat down. When she did, I sat down beside her.

I saw her shiver, goosebumps appearing on her skin.

"Are you cold?" I asked her.

She nodded. "I probably should have brought my jacket with me. Oh well, it's okay. I've been in worse weather conditions than this."

I laughed to myself. Did she think I was going to let her freeze? Not to my accord.

I shrugged out of my jacket, so she could keep it on so not to be cold.

She saw what I was about to do and her eyes widened. "No, no! Really it's okay, you don't need to give me your jacket. I wasn't hinting or anything, I swear."

I laughed again. "I know, but I don't want to see you turn into an icicle. Here.."

I placed my jacket around her fragile white shoulders.

I saw her smile to herself and then to me. "Thank you." She smiled.

I smiled back. "Your welcome."

A comfortable silence ensued.

After a while, she decided to speak. "So, do I get to know your name?"

She didn't know my name? That made two of us. Huh.

I laughed. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." Secretly letting her know that not only did she not know who I was, but I didn't know who she was.

She laughed with me.

"Well, then, how about a game of 20 questions? I'd really like to get to know you better." I offered.  
She nodded. "Sure, why not? I've already embarrassed myself by dancing, what more could I have left to lose, right?" She said.

And then she blushed, and I laughed it off.

"Okay, I'll start." I said.

We asked each other questions. I learned a lot about this girl. She probably didn't think it, but she was so interesting! Even the smallest detail like green being her favourite colour was so interesting to me, which made her blush, so I loved it even more.

I could talk with her for one thousand years and still be intrigued.

She was shy, clumsy, caring, giving, she took care of her parents, hadn't had that many friends, done all her schoolwork, read a lot of books.

I decided to go down to questions that might narrow down who she might be or what circle she might run in.

"So, if you had to put yourself into one social category, what would he be?" I asked.

"Hmm." She mused, thinking what to answer.

"Nerd." She said simply.

"Really?" I asked, really shocked. She didn't seem like a nerd, not at all. "No offence, but you really don't seem like a nerd. Quite the opposite actually."

"Oh, really? And tell me; oh, great one. What would you classify yourself as?" She asked.

"I don't believe in putting people in social categories. I mean, if you don't fit in, you're a "freak" and most of the people lie and pretend to be something they're not just so they won't be tortured by the King and Queen Bees." He sighed. "But, socially speaking. Most people would categorize me as a jock or a prep." I shook my head. Social circles were ridiculous. What I was telling her was the absolute truth, not fearing what she'd think. She was the first person I've ever been this comfortable with.

"Oh." She said. "Seems like you and I are from different planets, Mr. Jock."

I shrugged. "As I said, I don't believe in social ladders. And everyone around me that I've met are phoney. I can't reveal my true identity to themselves. But you. I know we haven't even known each other for a full hour, but I can't talk to you like I can't talk to them. You're probably the only person I've known in this school who actually seem honest, truthworthy and accepting. Not to mention stunningly beautiful." I admitted to her.

She blushed yet again.

I raised my hand slowly and brought it up to her cheek. The blush was red hot under my hand. "Your blush is lovely." I whispered.

Then, a strong gust of wind blew past us, messing up the girl's hair in the process.

I looked back at me, and literally laughed out loud. Her hair was a mess!

"Your..hair..haystack!" I got out, clutching my sides.

"Fine, make fun of me." She said, pouting, trying to fix her hair back into place.

She finally fixed it properly, but there was a stray piece of her hanging by her neck.

I reached my hand up to her neck and tucked it gently behind her ear.

I don't know what caused me to do the next thing, but I was leaning down towards her face.

Then, my lips captured hers.

They tasted sweet, like cherries. I liked the taste the taste of it and kept kissing her more and more. It was gentle, caressing. Chaste, but still.. I was enjoying every minute of it.

I was kissing this girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick. **(A/N: sorry, i just had to! XD it felt so wrong, it felt so right! xD)**

Eventually, we had to come up for air so we could breathe.

"Wow." She breathed.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"That was.." She struggled to find the right word.

"Amazing?" I asked.

She nodded and chuckled.

I was just about to lean down to kiss her again, when a few of the guys were running looking for me, yelling "Cullen!"

The girl's face went white.

"You-you're Edward Cullen?" She whispered.

I grinned and nodded.

"Yes, do I know you?" I asked.

"So you don't know who I am?"

"Sorry, no. But I'd love to."

Silence.

"Sorry, Edward. I have to go. Before my carriage turns into a pumpkin." She sighed.

"But wait," I said, grabbing her hand. "Don't I get to know your name? How will I find you?"

She sighed. Maybe now that she knew who I was, she didn't want anything to do with me.

"Look me up online," She told me. "Do you have a pen?"

I nodded and gave her one from my pocket.

She grabbed my hand and wrote something on my hand.

She handed me back my pen and ran off, mere seconds before the guys came.

"But wait!" I tried to shout, but she was already gone.

"Dude, who was that?" Tyler laughed in my ear.

I didn't answer.

Possibly, the girl of my dreams, I answered in my thoughts.

I looked down to see what she had written on the palm of my hand.

_nerdygirl1881._

It was possibly an MSN name. I would have to check it out.

Right now.

"Guys, I'm going home, I don't feel well." I faked.

"But Eddieeee." Half of them complained.

"Sorry guys, I gotta go!"

I took off for my Volvo, racing home to look the name up online and find my dream girl.

* * *

**Yay, the chapter is up sooner! I have temporary internet. Yayuh.**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. I didn't go into the IM conversation because it would've been the same from Bella's POV.**

**I got a tattoo last Friday, yay! It hurts like a bitch. But it's worth it!**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4:Save Me With Your Text Message

Chapter 4:

BPOV:

The next morning, well it wasn't morning, so let's say - the next afternoon I woke up.

Last nights dance felt like a dream. Did I really just dream up that I met a handsome masked guy that kissed me? And that he was Edward Cullen?

I climbed out of bed and naturally, I fell to the floor with a loud "Oof!"

I heard my parents say "she's up". I rolled my eyes and stood on my feet.

I went over to the computer and turned it on, rubbing my eyes.

I was just about to go to the bathroom to freshen up, when I froze in place.

On my computer chair, was a jacket. A black jacket. It wasn't mine.

It must've been.. _oh no._

It really did happen and I had _his_ jacket. Uh-oh.

He probably thought I was some sort of thief.

There had to be some way to give it back to him, but how to do so without him noticing?

I suppose I could get Alice to give it to him, saying she found it on the ground. But how to do so without having to give an explanation?

And then it hit me. His jacket was like Cinderella's shoe. Only I wasn't keen to search for Cinderella, I already knew who my Cinderella was.

Wait - that sounds so wrong. Shouldn't I be Cinderella and he be my prince?

Last night was a fairytale but I won't go comparing myself to the fairytale. Edward Cullen was _not_ my prince. If anything, he was Jessica Stanley's or Tanya Denali's.

I shrugged and went off to the bathroom and did my business and brushed my hair and teeth.

I looked like I had a hangover. That's what I get for staying up all night talking to a guy who didn't even know me.

I sat down at the computer and signed on.

But of course, he was logged on. Didn't the boy ever sleep?!

**multiplepersonalities: **Hey, Beautiful.

**nerdygirl1881: **Hey there yourself.

**nerdygirl1881: **Geez, don't you ever sleep?

**multiplepersonalities: **Haha. I do, but I decided to wake up extra early, so I could be here when you got on.

**nerdygirl1881: **And say if I didn't come on at all?

**multiplepersonalities: **I would wait all day for you, my fair princess.

I laughed out loud. I suppose he was trying to charm my ass off.

**multiplepersonalities: **So what are your plans today? Well, the day is almost over technically, since it's 2PM, but the day is still near. So, any plans?

**nerdygirl1881: **Well, I don't know. My best friend probably wants to go shopping, she's always dragging me around the stories.

**multiplepersonalities: **Lol. That sounds a lot like my cousin Alice, she's always dragging her friend Isabella around.

Oh snap. Change the subject. Change the subject. Change the freaking subject!

**nerdygirl1881:** Haha. I think all girls are like that.

**nerdygirl1881: **And what about you? Any plans for this most endearing Saturday?

**multiplepersonalities:** Not really, just figured I'd chill around here, probably do homework or watch some movies. Say, you don't feel like..?

**nerdygirl1881: **Haha, no! No chance. Stop trying to be tricky.

**nerdygirl1881: **Oh, my phone is buzzing. I'll be right back.

**multiplepersonalities: **Okay. :)

I sprinted over to my phone.

Of course, I should've guessed. It was Alice.

"Hey, Alice, what's up?"

"Don't you hey Alice what's up me!" She screeched into the phone.

I sighed, I should've seen this coming.

"You've been sleeping all day! That's a whole day of shopping _gone!_ Kapoof! Not to mention you came back with someone _else's_ jacket on you when you disappeared from the ball last night! What is going on with you Bella?"

I sighed, again. "Sorry, Alice. I was just really tired, I didn't get much sleep last night. As for the jacket, well, it was an extra I bought."

"Mhmm. And that's why you were inhaling your jacket so much? Do you love the way you smell or something?"

I laughed. "Sorry Alice. How can I make it up to you?"

"Welllllllllll, we have at least 3 and a half hours shopping left!" **(A/N: I don't know about where you guys live, but where I live; shops close at 6PM.)**

"Ugh fine, I'll get ready and pick you up."

"No, Bella. _I'll_ pick _you_ up! I won't be seen in that awful, atrocious, so-called vehicle of yours. Be there in 20! Tootles!"

The phone disconnected.

I sighed and went back to the computer and began typing.

**nerdygirl1881:** Hey, I'm back.

**nerdygirl1881: **My friend wants to take me shopping. Revenge for missing a whole day of shopping so far, ugh.

**multiplepersonalities: **Haha. I'm sorry about that, my friend. Although, I guess I should take some of the blame, since I kept you up all night.

**nerdygirl1881: **No, no! It's okay, I enjoyed staying up all night talking to you! It's just.. my friends a maniac.

**multiplepersonalities: **Oh, that's good. Because I.. uh.. I really love talking to you too, no matter what time it is.

**nerdygirl1881: **:)

**nerdygirl1881: **Well, I guess I better go and get ready, she'll be here soon..

**multiplepersonalities: **Oh, okay. :(

**multiplepersonalities: **But, before you go..

He paused typing, I wondered what evil ploy he was about to make.

He resumed typing, and I waited.

**multiplepersonalities: **Can I have your number?

**nerdygirl1881:** Um.. what for?

**multiplepersonalities: **So I can keep you company in texting or calling (whichever you prefer), so it won't be hell for you while shopping with your friend.

**nerdygirl1881: **Aw, that's so nice of you. Okay it's..

We swapped numbers and then I told him I had to leave.

I didn't really want to leave, it was such fun talking to him, but Alice would kill me in the long run.

So I get ready, putting on some red pants and a black tank top with a button shirt that had Daffy Ducks on the front.

I brushed my hair the best I could; no matter what I did, it always returned to frizz.

Then, I put on my black converse, grabbed my bag and phone and walked downstairs.

By the time I reached the door, I heard a honk outside.

I laughed. Trust Alice to have perfect timing.

I climbed into her yellow Porsche and braced myself for the next few hours of hell.

"Wow, Bella." Alice said, eyeing me closely.

"What?" I asked.

"You're glowing." She replied.

"What? No. No I am not!"

Alice laughed. "Yes. Yes, you are! Come on, Bella. What's his name?"

"Who's name?"

"The guy you are obviously falling over."

I chuckled nervously. "What? Alice, there's n-no guy."

Crap. Did she know? Did Edward tell her? No, she couldn't know. Edward didn't even know who I was!

"Honestly Alice, there's no guy. I just used one of those facials you gave me and I also got more sleep than I usually got last night."

I lied. I lied. I lied. To my best friend.

But, the worst thing is was that she knew I was lying, too.

She murmured to herself and started her car. "Okay, ready to have some fun?"

I groaned and laid my head back into the head rest, closing my eyes.

My phone vibrated.

I reached into my bag and saw that I had a new a text message.

It was from Edward. I smiled. But then fixed my facial expression in case Alice suspected.

It's not like I was sneaking around with Edward or anything, but I didn't want her thinking that I was one of his many fangirls. Which I was before, but now it was different.

I guess I didn't want her thinking that I was lying to him to get into his pants or anything.

_Hey Beautiful,_

_How's the torture going so far?_

I grinned and texted him back.

_Hey you,_

_Not too bad, we're actually on the way right now. _

_I'm hoping it won't be bad as I know it will be._

_What are you upto?_

I sent the message and kept the phone in my hand.

"Who's the text from?" Alice asked.

I looked at her. "Oh. Just my Mom. You know how close we are, she just wants to make sure you're not torturing me too much with shopping."

"Ha-ha. Very funny." She rolled her eyes.

Another beep.

_Nothing much, just hanging out here by myself. _

_Bored without you! You know I could always come to the mall and accompany you.._

I laughed.

_Nice try! But there's no way you are going to rescue me from the mall!_

_I wouldn't dare sentence you to double my boredom since you being a guy and not a girl, shopping for you would be a million times worse for you than it would be for me since I'm a girl and I already hate shopping._

_But I'm rambling! The point is, don't bother coming, lol._

I hoped that he wouldn't come to the mall and seeing me with Alice and then recognize me.

_SIGH, fine. I will figure out eventually, you know._

_I just wish there was something I could do to ease your pain._

_I might just watch some movies or something._

_Will you be on tonight?_

My heart swelled. He missed me!

_Yes, of course. As soon as I get back from shopping, I'll be online._

_But I'll have to have dinner and then I'll be back._

_Don't you have an major parties to go to tonight or anything? Girlfriends to entertain?_

He replied back almost instantly.

_Ha ha. No._

_I always get these invites to parties, but I never go. Parties with loud music, drunk teenagers and kids on crack aren't exactly my thing._

_As for girlfriend to entertain? There's only one girl on my mind and she won't tell me who she is. ;_

I chuckled.

_That's weird, I'd always thought you went to those type of parties._

_Hmm. Do I know this girl by any chance?_

As soon as I sent that text, we were parked at the mall.

"C'mon Bella, we're here!" Alice squealed.

I groaned and put my phone in my pocket and my bag on my shoulder.

We were walking when I got another text.

_You might. She has beautiful brown eyes. Dark hair, like yours._

_And you two have the same personality. I can't seem to get enough of her._

_And when we kissed.. won't you tell me who are?_

I sighed.

_Sorry, no. You know the reasons why._

_But you never know - maybe on Monday, you'll recognize me._

Alice pulled me into some kind of clothing store, I wasn't really paying attention.

_I hope so. _

_But if I do or do not, you have to promise me that we'll still stay talking._

I smiled.

_Of course, I wouldn't ever want to lose you as a friend, Edward._

* * *

A/N: Ooh! Next chapter will be the schoolday. Will Edward recognize Bella?

What do you guys want to happen? Next chapter or in the story, you guys can always feel free to give me your ideas and whichever.

Okay, so something about the last chapter; I accidentally let slip and some of you noticed : when Bella and Edward were sitting down on the bench, Edward said Bella's name in his mind. But I just want to address now that Edward has no idea who Bella is. Bella knows who Edward is but Edward doesn't know who she is.

Thank you for all the reviews so far, it seriously makes me so happy people enjoy reading my story and it keeps me going! :)


	5. Chapter 5: Modern Day Cinderella?

Chapter 5:

BPOV:

I woke up pretty early Monday morning.

I planned on getting to school before Edward got there.

On Sunday, we spent all day talking online and texting each other. Both Saturday and Sunday night, he sent me a text (even though I just got off talking with him online), wishing me goodnight.

I was wearing my usual school uniform and wore with it, black converse and a beaten long tweed jacket.

I tried brushing my hair, but this morning it wouldn't co-operate, so I just tied it back, high.

When I was done, I grabbed my tweed hat and my backpack went downstairs to get some breakfast.

I wasn't feeling hungry, so I grabbed an apple and headed out for my red truck.

Nobody liked my truck, everybody was always telling me to get a new one instead of this one that growls so loud that you can hear it from Southern Europe.

But I don't care, it's **my** truck. I like it because it's very unique and cheap. Noone has anything like it.

I hopped into my truck and the engine roared to life. The way I like it.

I put the truck into gear and drove towards school.

It was only 15 minutes, or less away, so I could take my time.

When I pulled up to the school, I put on my jacket and grabbed my apple.

Noone was here yet, so I just walked around and found a bench in the shadows.

I began to munch on my apple and pulled out a notebook of poems.

At first, I just doodled, but then I decided to write.

Before I knew it, I had a stanza written out:

_Looking into your green eyes is all I want to do._

_Inch by inch, only more I want to be with you_

_I can't control this feeling of attraction_

_But never before I have I ever got a reaction_

_This is all new to me,_

_Don't leave me alone in the dark like others._

That's as far as I got. Pretty lame.

I sighed and continued writing my feelings down on the scrap paper.

Time must've gotten ahead of me, because I heard the scurried sounds of my fellow schoolmates.

_Time to begin the show,_ I thought as I put my hat on, covering half of my face.

Will Edward recognize me? I hope not, but it's now or never.

I finished my apple and threw it in the trash can.

Grabbed my backpack and headed to homeroom.

This was an unlucky cause, because guess who just happened to be in the same homeroom as me?

Edward.

But usually, he didn't come in until second class, so I didn't need to worry about that.

I walked into the classroom and took my place at the desk near the back by the wall.

I took out my copy of Wuthering Heights and started reading.

Finally, the bell rung and students began filing in.

Our teacher, Miss. Maloney came in. "Hi, class!"

She always had a bright mood, I wondered how she was happy 24/7.

The class murmured some hi's back.

Murmurs that she would called zombie-like.

She was just about to take note of who was in class when the classroom door opened.

I got a shock.

Who would come in but a lookalike of the Greek God, Adonis?

It might be the first time Edward ever arrived early to class. I was stunned.

As usual, he looked remarkably amazing in his school uniform.

As he walked down the aisle to take his seat, I bowed my head so my cat would be covering my face.

He sat opposite me, but I tried to tilt my head so he wouldn't recognize me if he were to look in my direction.

He seemed to be looking everywhere, no doubt trying to spot me.

He thought of Bella Swan as his sister's best friend.

He didn't know that Bella Swan was actually the girl he kissed at the ball.

* * *

When class was dismissed, I was the first to sprint out of the classroom and down to my next class to English.

What I never I noticed before (which I should have, considering I watched Edward so much), was how close he sat to me in classes.

He either sat opposite, right behind or in front of me.

Always so close it was static.

I don't know why it never crossed my mind before.

He never recognized me in any of the classes though.

But, that was a big part due to the fact that I kept my head down most of the time.

The hat was a great help.

* * *

Pretty soon, it was lunch.

Alice and I had Spanish together, which was before lunch, so we walked to the cafeteria together.

"So, my brother has been acting kind of strange all day." Alice spoke.

"Hm. Which one?" I asked, intrigued.

"Edward."

I gasped.

Alice looked at me strangely.

I quickly recovered and cleared my throat. "Huh. How so?"

"Well, ever since the masquerade bash, he's been acting kind of strangely, it's not just today, it's been all weekend."  
"Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I mean first of all, Emmett says he was making out with a mystery girl and then apparently he tried to find her. And since then, he's spent all of his time on the computer and texting somebody."

Wow. So he really didn't do anything other than speak to me? I feel ... touched.

"I think it's a girl, Bella. And he's really hung up on her. And today, he's just been..gone."

"Gone?"

"Gone. He's been looking around, asking about this girl all day."

She sighed. "I don't know Bella. My brother is strange."

I laughed. "Don't worry, Alice, he'll figure it out."

We headed into the cafeteria, bought our lunch and sat down at our table where Emmett and Rosalie were sitting, making out.

Alice coughed loudly and they pulled apart in a rush.

"Sorry guys!" Rosalie squeaked out, fixing her hair while Emmett kept on licking his lips.

Alice and I laughed and sat down.

I began to eat a slice of pizza when Alice started asking Emmett about Edward.

"I don't know, he just seems.. different. I don't know, ever since we caught him making out with that girl, he's been different. And do you want to know what the worst part is?"

"What?" Alice, Rosalie and I asked in unison.

Emmett leaned over to us and whispered "He doesn't even know who this girl is."

"Seriously? How can he not know who she is? He was lip locking with her!" Alice demanded.

Emmett laughed. "Well, as far as I know, he was talking to her, they kissed and he never found out her name."

Alice and Rosalie sighed. "It's so romantic," Rosalie said. "It's like Cinderella in a way."

I remained silent the entire time, I didn't want them to suspect or anything.

"Hey, there he is right now!" Rosalie pointed.

Edward and Jasper entered the cafeteria. Oh no.

What if he was going to sit down at the same table like he usually did? I couldn't.

"Hey guys, I have to go. My English teacher wanted to talk some stuff through with me for my class."

"Okay, well I'll see you later, Bella." Alice smiled.

Rosalie and Emmett waved me bye and I sped out of the cafeteria.

* * *

I decided to sit outside on a bench.  
I put my back down and took off my jacket.

Then, I got a text, from Edward.

_Hey Beautiful, where have you been?_

_I haven't 'seen' you all day._

I laughed.

He hadn't recognized me? Good.

_So I take it that you haven't recognized me at school yet? Niiiiice._

_I've been around you a lot today, but I don't think you noticed me. :( sniff_

Beep.

_Don't try the pity thing with me, beautiful._

_You and I both know very well that you've been hiding from me._

I laughed.

_Maybe._

I sighed and sat back.

If only I could tell him.

_What are you thinking?_

I pondered and then sent a reply back.

_Just wondering if I'll ever have the guts to admit to you who I am, which I doubt._

_I'm also wondering how the hell Jessica and her sidekicks can be so.. aggrivating._

I closed my eyes and breathed.

Jessica, all day, was trying to convince Edward that she was the one he kissed at the ball.

Edward obviously didn't believe it.

But it still pissed me off.

_I know, she's possibly the most annoying person I've ever come across._

_Well, apart from Emmett, my brother. Lol._

_I'm so glad you're nothing like those girls._

_And how do you know that I'm not?_

_Because you just can't be._

_You're more.. deep than them. Which is what I like about you._

_You like me?_

_Don't joke, you know I do._

_School bell, I guess I better get to class._

_Yeah, I'll see you later. x_

* * *

I walked into my Biology class, nerves trying to get the best of me again.

This was yet another class that I had with Edward.

Not only a class, but we sat next to each other. At the same table.

I only hoped that the God's were with me.  
He was already sitting there, playing with his phone.

I walked to my desk and put my bag on the desk, getting my Biology books out.

I dumped my bag on the floor and sat at my desk.

The chair screeched when I sat down.

Edward seemed to acknowledge my presence.

"Hey, Bella." He said politely.

I nodded my head, acknowledging him back.

We didn't talk for the rest of class.

He seemed to be looking at me, a lot.

Everytime that I would catch him looking at me, he would flush and look back down at the desk.

It continued like that for the duration of the class.

Until the class was ending and I grabbed my books and sped like his shiny silver Volvo, stumbling along the way.

What if he knew? But, he couldn't.

Surely he knew Alice's best friend couldn't be the same girl as he met that night.

But I was.

And I know before that night, Edward always thought of me as a freak.

* * *

Gym passed by pretty quickly, I barely paid attention to what was going on.

School ended and I sprinted to my cat, before Edward could catch me.

Not that I believed he was going to do anything, if he could.

But either way, I had to hurry to my job.

I worked as a waitress at the local diner.

It was the only way I was ever going to get to college with my Dad blowing the money on either booze or little treats for my Stepmother, Claudia.

My parents divorced when I was eleven years old and I barely saw my Mother as it was because she was always travelling the country with her new husband, Phil.

I clocked in and put on my apron and took a deep breath as I began my daily job, when I could be doing other things like my homework.

It was just the life of a modern day Cinderella, I guess.

* * *

By the time I got home, it was close to midnight.

I snook upstairs and changed into some pyjama's and switched on my computer.

And of course, there he was, Edward, online waiting for me.

**nerdygirl1881: **Hey you.

**multiplepersonalities: **Hey! How did work go?

**nerdygirl1881: **Tiring, as usual.

**nerdygirl1881: **Did you get all of your homework done?

**multiplepersonalities: **Yep. When are you going to do yours? You're probably wrecked right now, as am I.

**nerdygirl1881: **I'll do it before school.

**nerdygirl1881: **Wait, if you're wrecked, why aren't you in bed?

**multiplepersonalities: **Because I wanted to wait up for you.

**nerdygirl1881:** You know you don't have to do that. I don't want you losing out on sleep because of me.

**multiplepersonalities: **I know that, but I want to. Plus, I get nervous when I don't talk to you before bed. It makes me anxious. Especially the weekdays now, because of work.

**nerdygirl1881:** Oh, I'm sorry.

**multiplepersonalities: **Don't be. It's good and bad.

**multiplepersonalities: **But now, I think we should both get to bed.

**nerdygirl1881: **Okay, sweet dreams.

**multiplepersonalities:** Goodnight, Beautiful.

* * *

A/N: Eh, this chapter was just a filler. And the first day of high school.

So mny of you wanted him to recognize her, but it doesn't work that way, because if it did, the fanfic would be boring. :P

So what did you think? I think it sucked personally. MY HANDS ARE DEAD! I hope you're happy, lmao. xD

Yay, it's the weekend! Have a good weekend everybody. :)

I'm also thinking of doing a new fanfic. JacobxNessie. Hmm. Thoughts? Should I?

Review. :)


	6. Chapter 6: So It's You

Chapter 6:

EPOV:

Two weeks have passed since the ball.

The mystery girl and I talked everyday and night. Texting, instant messaging.

I always waited up for her when she got home from work and pretty soon I stopped asking when she was going to show myself to me.

I figured it was going to happen eventually and I knew it was stressing her out so I just stopped.

It was definitely the highlight of my day whenever I got to speak with her.

She was so interesting and had the most interesting perspective view on the world.

We did the most random things. It's almost like we were dating.

We watched movies at the same time, sent each other music.

I asked if I could call her, multiple times, just to hear her sweet voice. But she said no.

I was disappointed, but I understood. She was scared that I would recognize her and then shy away from her.

What she didn't realize was that even if she was a social leper, I wouldn't care.

I would spend all my time with her at school, hang out with her on weekends. Anything.

But I really did understand where she was coming from, the poor beautiful oversensitive silly girl.

I was walking to my English class, to my dismay.

We were studying Romeo and Juliet and each day, we had to act a scene with a partner.

Today was the balcony scene, which means I have to lock lips with said partner.

I still wanted the mystery girl's lips on my mine.

And a new kiss would mean the scent would be pushed away.

I sighed as I walked into class and sat behind Bella.

She seemed to be ignoring me these past few weeks and wearing that awful tweed hat.

Maybe she had an awful hair crisis and was covering it up, like most girls would.

I took my books out and opened my copy of Romeo and Juliet and began memorizing the play.

I was deep into reading that I didn't realize the shadow on my desk. So, the voice startled me.

"Hey, baby." The voice slurred.

I sighed as I recognized the voice.

"Hello, Jessica. What can I do for you?"

She giggled, trying to sound flirtatious and sat down on my desk.

I sat back and silently groaned.

Why couldn't she just leave me alone?

"Well," she began, twisting a strand of her hair, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?" She batted her eyelids.

I rolled my eyes and replied "No."

She put on her fake puppy dog eyes. "But whyyyyy, Eddie? You know we're going to date eventually."

I sighed. "No, Jessica, it's not going to happen. I don't like you in that way. Never have, never will. Just because you're the "Queen Bee" and you categorize me as the "King", does not mean that we are basically prone to date, fall in love and have 50 kids, as you have convinced yourself."

"But, but.." She whimpered.

I sighed again. "Jessica, please, leave me alone. I don't express any interest in you, so please just stay away from me."

"But, Eddie-puss!" She raised her hand and moved it onto my thigh, stroking it up and down. "I could make it worth your while." She purred.

I grabbed her hand and put it back on her lap. "Jessica, don't do that again. Read my lips: I.Do.Not.Like.You."

"Is it someone else?"

"Yes. But even if there wasn't, I still wouldn't go out with you. But there is a girl I like."

"Who?"

"I don't know."

"How can you not know?"  
"That's none of your business, nothing I do is any of your business. So just _please_ leave me alone!" I groaned.

"But.."

"Look Jessica, he said no!" I heard someone yell at him.

I looked up and saw Bella who had risen from her seat.

Jessica hopped down from my desk and snarled. "What's it to you, freak?"

I growled. I really wish Jessica wouldn't call Bella a freak, she was quite the opposite. Extraordinary at the most.

"Well you've got your paws all over Edward when he _clearly_ doesn't like you. Did you know that's a form of emotional rape? So before I report you to the police, I strongly suggest you leave and go back to your seat."

Jessica stomped her foot and huffed back to her seat.

"Thanks," I sighed to Bella.

Bella smiled. "No problem, Edward."

"Was that true, about the cops?"

She laughed a beautiful laugh. "No, but it seemed to get rid of her and highly doubt she'll come near you again."

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

She sat back down in her seat and at that moment, our teacher entered the room.

"Alright guys, this is going to be a long class, so let's just get to it, alright?"

That was Mrs. Duschane, always straight to the point.

"So, I want you all to do the same as the past week. Girls, write your name down on a piece of paper and when you're done, give it up to me. Then the boys will come up and pick a name out of the hat randomly and then said girl and boy will be partners."

I waited patiently as all the girls wrote down their names.

When the girls were done and gave their names to Mrs Duschane and she put them all in it a hat, ruffling them to mix them up.

The guys one by one each picked out their own name.

"Mr. Cullen, come on up." She called. "Your turn to pick a girl."

I sighed and got out of my seat, slumping towards the teachers desk.

"Relax, Mr. Cullen, this isn't a death sentence." She giggled.

That's what you think, I thought.

I sighed again, picking up a slip of paper from the bowl.

I opened the paper and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Bella Swan." I read aloud.

Bella looked up from her desk, looking at me with shocked eyes.

I smiled to myself.

At least Bella wasn't like the other girls, trying to stick their tongues down my throat.

The worst part? Even though she was my cousin's best friend, I always had a little crush on Bella. But she never expressed any interest in me.

I stuffed the paper in my pocket and strolled down to my seat.

Emmett was the last person to pick out a name and before he could reach into the hat, Lauren Mallory let out a squeal of delight.

Everyone in the classroom covered the ears, including me.

I chuckled. Poor Emmett. He was sure in for a rough hour.

He frowned and slumped down in his seat.

"Alright class, get together with your partners and pick an empty spot in this school. Grab your Romeo and Juliet books and rehearse. We'll meet back in this classroom in half an hour. Get going!"

Everybody raced from their seats; either excited to spend time with their chosen partner or (in Emmett's case), anxious to get it over with.

I stood up from my seat and gathered my books in my hand and walked over to Bella.

"Ready to go?" I asked, extended my hand.

She nodded her head, refusing my hand.

We walked into the hallway and I knew exactly where we could go to practise, it was always free.

"Follow me." I said.

I walked ahead and I could feel her trailing behind me.

We walked up a third staircase, where there was only one room.

I opened the door and gestured for her to in first.

I heard her gasp and I smiled, closing the door behind me.

"You like it?" I asked.

"Like it? Edward, this room is..." She closed her eyes and shook her head, smiling.

If only I could know what she was thinking.

I ran my hand along the ivory keys of the piano - one of the many instruments in the music room.

I smiled. "I thought that we could practise here. It's quiet and private. Definitely no screaming Lauren's."

She laughed a beautiful, hypnotic laugh.

"Do you still play?" She asked me."

That took me by suprise. She remembered me being able to play the piano? "Yes. Yes, I do."

"Will you play someting for me?" She asked sweetly.

I chuckled. "We're meant to be practicing."

"Pleaaaase?" She pleaded with me.

I sighed and groaned. "Fine."

I moved to the piano, grabbing Bella's hand and dragging her along with me.

I sat down on the bench, removing her warm hand mine.

She seemed reluctant to let mine go but I shrugged it off.

I stretched my fingers in front of the piano.

Then, I placed my hands over the keys and the music began to flow swiftly around us.

I started off with something she might know, Beethoven's classics, then I moved swiftly to Berlioz and after a few minutes, I moved to a piece I was currently working on.

The sweet, melodic tune played from my fingers on the keys.

I thought of the mystery girl, her eyes, her hair, her allure and the song came like second nature.

Finally, I hit the last key and rested my hands on lap.

There was a moments silence, only our breathing could be heard.

"Wow." Bella finally said. "Edward, that was amazing. But I didn't recognize the last piece, who was that by?"

"Uh.." I ran my fingers through my already frazzled hair. "By me. I, um, write my own music now."

"Really?" Bella asked, suprised.

I nodded and she smiled.

"What was the inspiration for it? It's beautiful." She said, sounding like she was in a day dream.

"For this girl I like. At the dance, I met this girl I really like, but I didn't get a chance to ask her name. And I really like her and we're still in contact, but she won't tell me her identity." I admitted.

"Huh. Well, maybe she'll tell you, eventually, when she's ready.." She mused.

I nodded. "Maybe. Well, we better get rehearsing before our hour is up."

She laughed and stood up, grabbing her book.

We got most of the scene done, apart from the kissing scene, we were two or three lines from it when Bella looked at our watch and saw that our time was up and we had to rush back to our classroom before Mrs. Duschane bit our heads off and gave us a detention for being late.

We ran towards the class and made it just in time.

We sat down in our seats and just after we got settled, our teacher walked in.

"Alright class, so who's first? Ah, Miss Mallory, would you and Mr. Cullen please entertain us with your rehearsing?"

"Gladly!" I heard Lauren screech while Emmett groaned.

Lauren kept pulling Emmett up to the front, while the whole class was laughing to his reluctance.

I put my hands over my eyes, leaning against the wall.

This was going to be a looong rehearsal.

Before I knew it, I was off dreaming about the mystery girl again.

Why oh why wouldn't she tell me who she was?

I knew she liked me as much as I liked her.

But still, she seemed reluctant to tell me because of the whole clique issues.

But I knew she wanted to tell me, I knew she did.

Then, I was shaking.

"Edward." Someone hissed. "Edward! Wake up!"

I opened my eyes in a start, seeing Bella shaking me.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

"It's our turn to go up." She said, laughing.

I shook my head and stood up.

We walked to the top of the classroom and faced the students.

Emmett, I saw had a look of horror on his face, wiping his mouth from what I guessed was traces from Lauren's tongue.

I chuckled to myself, poor Emmett.

The girls were all giving Bella evil glares.

I didn't know why, maybe because of that awful hat she was wearing?

"Alright, Bella and Edward, why don't we just start with the balcony scene?"

We both nodded and said our lines to each other.

Bella was better at it than she gave herself credit for.

If she could get over her hate of attention, she would be quite a remarkable actress.

"What o'clock shall I send to thee?"

"By the hour of nine."

"I will not fail; 'tis twenty years till then. I have forgot why I did call thee back."

"Then let me stand here till thou shall remember it."

"Oh, Edward and Bella?" Mrs. Duschane called.

"Yes?" We asked in unison.

"Don't forget when you say "forgetting any other home but this," that is the part we have edited so you have to kiss her then."

We both nodded.

"As you were."

Bella continued. "I shall forget, to have thee still stand there, rememb'ring how I love thy company."

"And I'll still stay, to have thee still forget, forgetting any other home but this."

I breathed, this was it.

I slowly bowed my head down to hers and pressed my lips against her soft small ones.

It started off a small kiss, but the kiss was.. familiar.

I wanted more. It seemed she did too.

She wasn't taking advantage, no.

It seemed like she wanted me as much as I wanted her.

Wait, wanted her?

Her arms wrapped around me, her hands digging into my hair.

Those hands.. so familiar.

I was about to make the kiss deeper when our teacher made a loud cough, breaking us apart.

I looked at our fellow students. The girls with their mouths open, the guys with grins.

Some people started applauding and clapping whilst wolf whistling.

I looked back at Bella, thinking back to the kiss and realized something.

Bella. The mystery girl.

They kiss the same.

Maybe.. could it be..? No.

I was just about to ask her, when the school bell rang.

Bella rushed to her seat, grabbed her things and ran out of the classroom as fast as anything.

* * *

At lunch, I tried texting her.

_Are you Bella? Is that it?_

_Why wouldn't you tell me?_

_Please answer._

But eventually I gave up, lunch was over and it was time for Biology.

I walked in and saw that she wasn't in class.

She was avoiding me all day as usual.

Maybe it was her, and the hat was disguising her.

If only I could see her eyes, then I would know for sure.

As a new teacher walked in, Bella walked quickly behind and slumped into her seat.

"Good morning everyone." The teacher said.

"My name is Miss Dennings and I will be subsituting for Mr. Banner today. This will be a study class so if you have any homework that you need doing, please do it." Miss Dennings smiled.

We were all set to do our work, when she spoke again. "Excuse me, girl with the hat?"

"Bella Swan." Bella replied.

"Could you please remove your hat? I prefer students to not wear hats in my classroom."

"But.." Bella was about to argue.

"Unless you think you're an exception to the rule?"

"No Miss." Bella sighed.

"Good."

Bella removed her hat, her long hair hanging from her shoulders.

She ran a hand through it, trying to tame it.

I guess she saw me looking at her, because she looked up at me.

And I recognized it straight away.

Her eyes; chocolate brown.

She was the mystery girl.

Bella Swan is the mystery girl I've fallen for.

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, lala. So now he knows. xD About time, right?**

**I tried Edward's POV, but I suck at it. I think I am getting better at it though, I HOPE.**

**Sorry it took so long to update, this week was a very long week.**

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7: Problems and Lies

Looking Into Your Eyes - Chapter 7.

EPOV:

I didn't know what to do.

What do you do when you discover the girl you think you've fallen for was right in front of your eyes all this time?

And, in fact, she was your cousin's best friend?

Fact one: I was, obviously, falling for Bella Swan.

Fact two: She is Alice's best friend.

Fact three: She kept it from me all this time.

Fact four: I already had a mini-crush on Bella before the dance.

But why did she hide it? Why not tell me? Did she not feel the same way as I?

But, on the night of the dance, and even in English; she seemed to share the same feelings as I do.

Bella Swan is a mystery.

I looked at her as she took out a book and began reading.

Should I say something?

Okay, I liked this girl - lots - so I'm going to have to.

I raised a hand and tapped her bony arm gently with my fingers.

She looked up and stared at me for a brief second, blushed and then looked back down again.

I sighed out loud.

There was only one way I was going to talk to her.

I took out a copybook and pen. Then, ripped out a page.

I wrote down:

_Bella, please talk to me. _

I passed the note to her.

She read it and sighed.

Eventually, after a few minutes, she wrote something down.

_What do you want?_

I sighed again.

What did she think I wanted; a pony ride?

_Why didn't you tell me? You already knew who I was and yer, you said nothing. Why?_

It took her a while to respond, but I expected that.

After a total of five minutes, she finally passed it back to me.

_What do you want me to say, Edward? Look at who I am. I'm a freak, a loser, a nobody. _

_I'm Alice's friend, your __cousin's__ friend._

_That night at the dance, it was - not to sound all Disney - but magical. It really was. But that's it. Nothing can happen._

_You belong with someone like Jessica or Lauren._

I groaned mentally.

How many times had I told her that these clique's didn't matter to me?

Before I had time to respond, she raised her hand.

"Miss Dennings?" She asked politely.

"Yes, Miss Swan" Miss Dennings answered.

"I'm feeling unwell, may I please go to the nurse?"

"Yes, you may. Mr. Cullen, would you care to bring Miss Swan to the nurse?"

I nodded while Bella interjected. "No, it's fine, I know where it is. I can go by mysel-"

"Nonsense. Mr. Cullen, please bring Miss Swan to the nurse."

Bella sighed and stood up.

I stood up with her and together, we walked out of the classroom.

"Look, you can pretty much tell I'm not sick, so you can go back to class." Bella said.

"Nonsense. The teacher asked me to be your escort."

She rolled her eyes and didn't say another word.

I grabbed er arm and she stopped walking.

"What?" She asked, slightly frustrated.

"You know what." I replied.

"I have nothing left to say, Edward. You know the deal. We're from different worlds. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

I sighed. "Bella, I've told you this before. Cheerleaders, jocks - those whole clique's. They mean nothing to me."

"Sure Edward. Just don't forget that while you're a rich, easy living jock; I'm a poor kid, who is working hard to get into college and not to mention the 'Freak Factor.' " She signaled with air quotes.

"And," she continued, "Look at your uniform compared to mine. Yours just says Chuck Bass and mine says Jenny Humphrey. Now, in the Gossip Girl world; people like Chuck do not get with people like Jenny. And I'm not even going to go into the whole Dan and Serena thing.." She rambled on.

"But look, the point is - we can't be whatever you think you want to be."

I sighed mentally. Was she actually comparing us both to a TV show that she seemed to watch? I had heard Alice ramble on and on about it, but from Bella's description; I seemed to know where Bella's point of view was coming from.

"Let me go, Edward."

"No."

"Yo, Cullen!" I heard someone shout.

Oh no, please don't tell me..

"What do you think you're doing to that pretty girl?"

I groaned and reluctantly let go of Bella's wrist.

"Why, nothing Jacob, why would it be of any concern to you?"

Jacob shrugged. "I just know how your violent ways get."

"I better get back to class now." Bella announced.

"Not so fast. What's your name?" Jacob asked.

"Bella." She replied.

"Well Bella, I guess I'll see you later." He grinned.

Bella just rolled her eyes and went back to class.

Once she was out of earshot, I grabbed Jacob by his jacket and pushed him against the locker.

"Why, Cullen, I never knew you felt that way about me." He smirked.

I growled. "Listen, _Black, _you better stay away from Bella."

"Or what? You'll grope me to death?" He snickered.

I growled and punched him hard that he fell to the ground.

Usually, I wasn't such a violent person, but _Jacob Black_ made me so angry.

He was a player and as soon as I saw him lay his eyes on Bella, I knew he only wanted one thing.

But I couldn't let him. No. _Not her._

But she hated me right now and wouldn't let me near her.

There had to be some way.

I walked back to class, not wanting any more fuss with Black.

By the time I got back to the classroom, the bell rang for next class.

Throughout the next two periods, Bella ignored me.

She seemed to pretend that I didn't exist.

Gym was last class, so at the end, I took my time getting changed.

* * *

**BPOV:**

After I left Edward and that Jacob boy, I walked back to Biology and all the preppy girls were giving me death glares.

I shrugged it off.

They didn't have anything to worry about.

Even though I liked Edward, _a lot_, I clearly wasn't going to do anything about it.

After Gym, I was on my way out to the parking lot when Jessica Stanley stood in my way, glaring at me like most of the girls had been.

I sighed. "What do you want, Jessica?"

"What do I want? Let's see. I want to be rich and famous. I want to be able to eat Krispy Kremes without gaining. I want to be on Hannah Montana. But most of all, what I really want, is for you to stay away from my Edward."

I laughed. "_Your_ Edward?"

"That's right." She snapped. _"My_ Edward. Who do you think you are, making out with someone's boyfriend in class?"

I stuttered. "I'm s-s-orry, Jessica. I really didn't know."

"Yeah, well now you do. And if I see you talking to my boyfriend again, I'll make sure you never look at him _ever_ again."

I sighed. "Is that it?"

She thought about it for a second and then nodded. "Yes, you may go."

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the door, not before hearing Jessica shriek _"Eddiepuss!"_

I shook my head.

Of course, Jessica and Edward were meant to be together.

Edward Cullen was just another one of my fantasies that would never come true.

* * *

**EPOV:**

As I came out of the locker room, I saw Jessica Stanley talking to Bella.

I could only imagine the crap Jessica was saying and putting in sweet Bella's little mind.

Then Bella was walking away and I was about to follow her, but Jessica saw me.

I tried to avoid her, but no such luck.

_"Eddiepuss!"_ She shrieked, lounging herself at me, knocking me on the floor.

I sighed, struggling to get up.

"What do you want, Jessica?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to my big strong man. Also, I need a ride. I missed the bus!"

"I thought you didn't catch the local bus?"

"Oh, I don't, but I missed my _private_ bus. If you know what I mean." She winked, what seemed to be flirtacious, but just ended up looking like a cock-eyed bird.

I sighed. "Come on, Jess, I'll give you a ride home."

She sat up and shrieked. "Yay! My hero!"

This was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

**So so so sorry it took so **_**long**_** to get this out! I had writers block like you wouldn't **_**believe!**_** ARGH.**

**I'm not really satisfied with this chapter. It's too short, just a filler I guess. The next one will be longer, I PROMISE.**

**Something I do that you've probably noticed is that I switch points of view a lot. I toss it between Edward and Bella. Sorry if this annoys you, but I think it's better.**

**See, I brought Jacob in the story. Eh. It'll take a lot not to make me push him off of a cliff. :P**

**Thanks to sweet16994 for the whole Jessica idea. I didn't use your idea completely, but I just took snippets and stuff. Thanks! xD See, I credit. P**

**Guys, thank you SO SO SO MUCH for the reviews. You have no idea. I'm honestly not an author who is like "I'm not going to post the next chapter unless I get 10, 15, 100 reviews!" .. that's really not my style. That's just begging. shakes head In my opinion, you shouldn't write stories just because you get praise. I just write stories and get them out there to share my ideas and see if people like it and suprisingly people do. I don't want you guys to think I'm not appreciative - because I really am. Really guys, thank you so much. I'm glad you like my story(ies) and continue to read and enjoy them. :)**

**So, I have reaalllllyyyy bad back pains, I have done since Saturday. I just woke up and BANG, back pain. Odd, huh? So I'm not in school right now, I'm lying against this heater thing my mother bought and typing. This week is the last week until Halloween. dances I really need a break from school, blah.**

**And my fanfic plans? Basically, I'm going to update my other fanfic; Broken Promises. And then I'm going to write one chapter of a fanfic I'm working on and then putting it up. And then I'll work on Chapter 8 of this fanfic. So expect it to be updated byyyyy the weekend or this day next week.**

**Oh my gosh. My bookmarks all got erased yesterday. All my fanfics. tear I went crazy. xD All the fanfics I had on my list to read.. gone poof! Boohiss. :**

**Heh, by the time you guys get home from work/school, you'll see this updated and jump up and down.. or not. xD**

**This is a long A/N, SORRY! If you guys have any questions, suggestions or whatever, don't feel afraid to PM me. And if you think there's a story I should try, or an idea that pops into your head that would probably make a good story, tell me and I can try to make it work. :)**

**Okay, I'll stop. **

**REVIEW? :D**


	8. Chapter 8: White vs Black

Looking Into Your Eyes - Chapter 8.

I woke up to the feeling of a vibration.

I opened my eyes and squinted at the sunlight beaming through the curtains.

I moved to the face the wall and winced at the pain in my back.

I slowly sat up and realized the problem.

I was still in my school uniform, not changed at all.

As soon as I had that conversation with Jessica yesterday, I ran straight to my truck and sped home.

My parents weren't home so I just ran straight upstairs, locked myself in my bedroom, flinging my backpack on the ground.

And then I collapsed on my bed, crying myself to sleep.

I felt around my sides, trying to get the pocket of my now crinkled jacket.

I finally found it and dug the source of the vibrations out. My phone.

Alice. I laughed, of course.

She wouldn't stop ringing until I picked up, so that's what I did.

"Alice?" I answered.

"Finally! Isabella Swan, where have you been?!" She screeched into the phone.

"Sorry, Al, I was just.."

"Just, just just! No, you weren't! You abandoned your phone! I have been calling you non-stop since last night!"

"Sorry, I fell asleep as soon as I got home yesterday and I only just woke up now. Yesterday was.. exhausting."

Alice laughed into the phone. "Yes, I suppose making out with my cousin during English would be quite exhausting!"

I gasped into the phone. "Y-you heard about that?" I asked, shocked.

"Mhmm. Hello? He is _Edward Cullen_. The entire female population of our school _do_ want him Bella." She laughed.

"Wait? Aren't you.. mad?" I asked.

"Mad? Bella, why would I be mad?"

"Because he's your cousin. You're my best friend and making out with your cousin.. it's against the rules of friendship or something isn't it?"

"Bella, you've seriously seen Mean Girls one too many times." She laughed again.

"Besides Bella," she continued. "I think he likes you."

I froze. "What?"

"Oh, n-nothing! But Bella, I called for a reason! We're all having this scary movie thing tonight, the whole gang. Are you in?"

"Do I have much of a choice?" I laughed, knowing that I was going whether I liked it or not.

"Nope! Be ready in 2 hours, I'll pick you up! Bye!"

The phone disconnected.

I lay back into my pillows, sighing.

What did she mean, he likes me?

Pffft. As if. He likes that slutty, preppy blonde, Jessica.

Ugh, _Jessica. _

Her name was vile, even in my thoughts.

I threw myself up off the bed and went to the shower, feeling it at the right temperature.

When it was ready, I stripped down and stepped in.

The cool water beating down into my skin felt good.

All my thoughts of Edward, Jessica and everything just faded away.

I leaned against the wall of the shower for a long time, soaking in the water, letting everything fade away.

Eventually, I stepped out, wrapping a towel around my body and went in search for some clothes.

I decided on a simple white blue shirt and faded blue jeans.

As I was drying my hair, I logged onto my computer.

Not signing into any instant messenger.

I saw a lot of emails, mainly from one person.

_Bella, where are you? Please talk to me. I can't stand not talking to you._

_Bella, __please.__ I miss you. Please talk to me._

They were all basically like that.

I sighed and turn the computer off and started to dry my hair.

After my hair was dry and brushed, I grabbed my phone and and a blue denim jacket and went downstairs to get some breakfast.

I killed time by eating and watching some TV.

Nothing really appealed my interest.

My parents weren't home, again.

Either that or they were still in bad.

I swear, they were like a couple of lovesick teenagers.

I always had to be the adult.

Pretty soon, Alice pulled outside of my house and honked the horn.

I left a message for my parents, if they were to come back, letting them know I was at Alice's.

I ran to Alice's yellow porsche and jumped in.

"Hey, you." Alice smiled.

"Hey." I smiled back.

Next thing I knew, she sped down the road toward her eyes.

Alice was a speed machine, I swear, I don't know how she hasn't even ruined her car yet.

"So, Alice, who is going to be at this movie thing?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Oh, just the usual. Me. You. Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett.."

I heard her mutter something after and when I asked her what she said, she just shrugged it off and said nothing.

Pretty soon, we were parked in front of her house.

We both got out of the car and entered the house.

It was empty.

"Alice, where is everyone?" I asked.

"Oh, they'll be here soon. I'm going to go and get some supplies, I'll be back in a few!"

And she ran out of her own house.

I sighed and took off my jacket, walking around the house.

I heard music somewhere in the house. It was beautiful.

I decided to walk out the back garden, it was always beautiful out there.

There was a long pathway and at the end, there was a meadow-like garden.

I walked down the pathway and sat in the grass at the end.

I lost myself in my own thoughts, not paying attention to my surroundings.

I thought of Edward, again.

No matter how much I tried, I just couldn't take my mind off of him.

I was still thinking about what Alice said, when a bony hand touched my shoulder.

I looked up and saw him standing in broad daylight.

His messy bronze hair, looking more reddish brown in the sunlight.

He was wearing all black. It made him look incredibly sexy.

Edward Cullen.

I smiled for a second and he smiled back.

He sat down, sitting across from me.

His deep green eyes looking into my boring brown ones.

Then, I remembered.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked.

He chuckled, like music to my ears. "Well, this is my cousins house. My parents are out of town this week and they left me here today."

I nodded.

"I guess you're here for the lame scary movie fest, right?" He asked me.

I nodded again. "Unfortunately. When Alice makes plans that include you, you don't really have much choice."

He chuckle. "So, Bella?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What does this make us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know you can't possibly think of me in the romantic way, so can we be friends?"

I nodded. "Being friends would be pleasant. Besides, you're like Alice, you're not going to give up if I say no, are you?"

He laughed out loud. "No, probably not."

I smiled. "Friends?" I held out my hand.

He took. "Friends." He beamed.

I immediately felt a spark and we both pulled our hands away.

"Woah! Did you feel that?" I asked.

"Feel what?" He asked, unsure.

I decided not to bring it up, no need to look more like a nutcase than I already am.

"Hello?" I heard Alice screech.

Edward and I both looked up and saw Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. And their many bags of supplies.

Edward stood up and offered his hand. "Shall we?" He asked.

I took his hand and he pulled me up. "I suppose, there's no escaping Alice now".

He chuckled and we walked up to the house, still holding hands.

Once, we reached the door, we pulled apart.

"So, guys, we have The Exorcist, Friday the 13th, the Japanese version of the ring and many more." Alice said.

"Can't wait." I said, rolling my eyes while Edward chuckled at me.

"How about you girls get the living room ready and we'll get the food and drinks ready?" Edward asked.

Alice, Rosalie and I nodded our heads and we walked to the living room together.

"Oh, Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yes, Alice?" I asked.

"Could you be a dear and get some pillows and blankets from upstairs?"

I nodded and walked up the stairs.

APOV:

As soon as Bella was out of earshot, I pulled Rosalie to the side.

"Ow! What is it, Alice?" Rosalie growled, smoothing her hair out.

"I'm assuming you know about the whole Bella/Edward making out in English class yesterday?"

She nodded.

"Great! Well, here's the thing. Bella's had a thing for my brother for a loooong time now and she doesn't know that we know. But, see, Edward has also liked Bella for the same period of time. And he told me about the masquerade ball. Remember that girl he was seen with? That was Bella! But they like each other and won't get together because of Bella's stubbornness and Edward's too shy to do anything."

Rosalie squealed. "This is so cute! It's like a movie!"

I laughed. "I know, right! So it's up to you and me, Rose, to get them together."

"That's why you did this whole movie night thing, right?" She asked, smirking.

I shrugged. " Of course!"

We both laughed.

"Okay, now listen, before Bella comes down. Here's what we are going to do.."

**OOH. Isn't Alice so sneaky? XD**

**Will she get them together or will her plan fail? Only I will knowww. Lalalala.**

**Sorry for the long update. I typed this chapter earlier but then I restarted my computer and I forgot to save it and I lost it, ugh. I got so mad and punched a wall. See? I punched a wall for you guys, haha. XD**

**Thank you soooo much to my best friend Priy for giving me the idea about this movie night and certain things that will happen next chapter. Also, thank you to weatherwitch.X.x.X. for the garden idea. I kind of improvised with your garden idea. :)**

**Oh and for those out there worried about Jacob; pfffft. He'd never mess Edward and Bella up. He messes them up and I'll mess him up. I'll push him off a cliff and feed him to cannibals. :P**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! What is everyone doing for Halloween? I hope you all have/had an amazing Halloween. :)**

**All I'm going to be doing is watching horror movies. Boy, I suck. I need friends, lol.**

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9: Comfort In Your Arms

**A huge thanks to my Beta little dhampire (Megan), for staying up all night (kinda), to Beta this! :D**

**I dedicate this chapter to LJane because she updated her fanfic, YAY! *jumps up and down* Head over to her profile and read Not Just A One Night Stand. It's amazing. *nod***

* * *

BPOV:

When I came down the stairs with a dozen blankets and pillows I threw down the stairs (which they caught), Rosalie and Alice were talking about something in whispers.

When I asked them what they were talking about, they just shrugged and said it was nothing in important.

Once we got all the blankets and pillows into place, the boys came in with the food and drinks.

"Bella, dear? Would you mind checking that the back door is locked for us?" Alice asked.

"Sure." I shrugged.

I walked into the kitchen and saw the mess, chuckling quietly to myself.

How on earth can boys be _so_ messy?

The back door was closed and locked. Huh. That's weird.

Maybe Alice didn't know that it was already locked.

I shrugged it off and walked back into the living room.

Rosalie and Emmett were lying on the ground, all huddled up in the blanket, their hands remained unseen.

I shuddered and looked over to the couch and saw Alice and Jasper sitting there.

Leaving me with only one place: on the loveseat with Edward.

I sighed and sat down beside him.

He leaned over to me and whispered, "Sorry about this, they were pretty intent on where they sat."

"It's okay, Edward. It's not your fault." I smiled, which he returned.

"So, what are we watching first?" Jasper asked.

"The Exorcist!" Emmett yelled.

Rosalie and Alice rolled their eyes, while Jasper and Edward laughed.

I, on the other hand, tensed up.

The Exorcist + myself = disaster.

When I watch The Exorcist, basically every horror movie is scary to me.

I leaned back into the loveseat as Jasper put in the DVD, I was just waiting for the horror to begin.

---

* * *

_"What an excellent day for an Exorcism."_

_"You would like that?"_

"_Intensely."_

_"But wouldn't that drive you out of Regan?"_

_"It would bring us together."_

_"You and Regan?"_

_"You and us."_

I sat on the loveseat, sunken down in the cushions, clutching the blanket—that was draped over mine and Edward's legs - very tightly.

Edward sat so close that I could feel the electricity pounding between our bodies.

Not that he had much of a choice - every time the Devil that possessed Regan MacNeill's body did one terrifying thing after another, I was grab Edward's leg, arm or hand.

He was the only thing other than the couch and blanket that I could grab onto, and he comforted me back.

The movie didn't seem to scare him one bit, he seemed to actually _enjoy_ it.

How one could enjoy watching a 12 year old girl's body being possessed by a demon, and doing horrifying things like masturbating herself with a cross, was beyond me.

_"Let the power of Christ compel you! Let power of Christ compel you!"_

I watched at the two priests tried to 'exorcise' the girl.

Two slashes appeared on both of her legs and I buried my head in his chest.

His arms immediately wrapped around my body, his hands gently rubbing my back, attempting to soothe me.

"Shh..", he soothed gently into my ear, whispering only for me. "It's okay, Bella. It's only a movie, it's only a movie."

He kept repeating those words into my ears until I calmed down.

But I couldn't _be_ calm, so I clung onto him for dear life.

Being in Edward's arms, his hands rubbing my back to comfort me, my head in his chest..

All of it just felt so right.

He continued whispering soothing words into my ears, while my head sunk further into his chest.

The last thing I remembered was Edward laying us back on the couch, and him wrapping a blanket around us.

And then my eyes closed, succumbing me to unconsciousness.

* * *

APOV:

I looked down at the sleeping forms of Edward and Bella.

Rosalie and I were keeping a close eye on them all night.

Jasper and Emmett both suspected what we might be up to, but they didn't say anything.

They both drove home an hour ago, considering it was waaaay past midnight.

"We did it, Alice! They're sleeping in each others arms!" Rose whispered to me.

I laughed quietly. "We did do it, Rose! But, they're going to be awkward and I don't know what's going to happen when Bella wakes up, so we have to play it cool."

She nodded. "Alright, let's go up to bed and leave these two possible lovebirds to themselves."

I nodded and we turned off all the lights and electricity and went up to bed.

If Bella and Edward could make this work out - I had a feeling they could have something great.

* * *

Back to BPOV:

I woke up with the feeling of sunlight burning into my back.

I opened one eye lazily and found that I was not in my bedroom.

I opened the other eye and discovered not only was I not in my bedroom, but I was not in any bedroom.

In a living room. Alice's living room to be exact.

I wasn't even lying on a couch. I was lying on a ... _person._

I turned to that person and saw Edward Cullen's face.

Then it all came back to me.

The scary movies, me grasping onto him for dear life, us falling asleep together on the couch.

I sighed and removed the blanket from around my body, but his arms were fastened strongly on my waist.

I tried getting free but he just held on tighter.

So I did what I used to do to people who had me in a stiff grip; I dug my nails into his skin.

"Argh!" He yelled, knocking me over on the floor.

I fell to the floor with a loud 'Oof!"

He sat up and glanced down at me.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry!" He said, getting up, attempting to help me up off the floor.

I stood up on my own.

"No, no. It's okay. I.. um.. have to go."

"Bella.."

"No! Tell Alice I had to go and I'll talk to her later. Uh.. bye!"

He looked at me with a pleading face, while I ran out of the house.

I remembered that I had no one to drive me home, so I ran all the way home.

Not wanting to risk humiliation by going back to the house he was in, to ask for a ride.

All I could do was run, run for dear life.

Away from the one guy I could possibly like and never be just friends with - Edward Cullen.

* * *

**This was short, I know. But it was a struggle getting it out!**

**So, I started a drama class; every Thursday night for six weeks, YAY. It was very... eventful.**

**I fell down the stairs last week, everybody thinks it's hilarious, apparently. Basically I was at the top of the stairs and began walking down. And I don't know what happened, it felt like I was pushed (but there was noone in the house), and I tried to stop but I fell really fast and my head landed on the floor. Can I just say OUCH?! . It's suffering the worst. I hope the pain goes away soon. Limping sucks. **

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! You guys are seriously the best! I'm starting to notice I've been getting some regulars too - I love that. I love all of your comments and suggestions, so keep them coming! For those of you that just read the story and don't say anything - don't be shy! I promise I don't bite. I love to hear all of your thoughts; no matter good or bad. Don't be shy or afraid. Click that new rectangular button at the bottom of my story! xD**

**I honestly don't know how long this story is going to be. Maybe just 20 chapters long? What do you guys think?**

**Until next time.. I love you guys - review! In sympathy of my knee. :P**


	10. Chapter 10: Lies and Drawings On Walls

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, because if I did, I would kill Jacob off. :P**

**I dedicate this chapter to Loulabelle. Happy late 18th birthday! :D**

* * *

Looking Into Your Eyes - Chapter 10.

EPOV:

I watched Bella as she ran out of my house.

I sat back down and ran a hand through my already messed up hair.

Why did she keep doing this?

It was so frustrating to keep up with this girl.

First, we were being romantic, then she was ignoring me, then we were supposed to be friends and now it's back to ignoring me again.

Maybe she's bipolar.

I shrugged to myself and gathered up all the blankets and pillows and returned them to their right rooms.

I went into the kitchen and sat down at the table, pouring myself a bowl of cereal, when Alice walked in with Rosalie.

"Hey Edward, where's Bella?" Alice asked, sitting down at the table opposite me.

"She went home this morning, I'm guessing." I shrugged.

"When?" Alice asked again, starting her interrogation.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know, Alice! 50 minutes ago, maybe?"

I didn't miss Alice and Rosalie exchanging glances.

God knows what they were upto this time.

I could only hope that it had nothing to do with me.

I finished off my cereal and put my bowl and spoon in the dishwasher.

"I'm going to go up to the spare room and do my own thing. Have fun with your plotting!" I said, trying to get away before they could involve me.

"Oh, Edward!" Rosalie called after me.

"Yes, Rosalie?" I called back.

"Emmett's staying with me for the rest of the week, so if your parents ask.."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. He stayed at here the whole time."

Rosalie laughed. "Thanks Edward!"

I nodded and ran up to my room.

I shut the door behind me and ran over to my bed.

I sat on top of the blanket and pulled out my iPod, placing the earbuds in my ears and let the comforting my mind, body and soul.

Before I knew it, I was succumbing to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I parked my Volvo into the school parking lot promptly at 8:15AM. **(A/N: At school here, we start at 9AM (but I always come in at 9:30AM, heh. But yeah, the point is, I'm basing it from my time schedule.)**

The roads were particularly icy this morning, so I decided it was better to get there early than my usual time and get in a car crash.

It was hard going under 100mph, I could barely stand it.

I sat in my car, listening to music, hoping to drown out all the annoying voices of the preps surrounding the parking lot.

When it was nearing to 8:45AM, I got out of my car and saw Bella's ugly red truck park very far from my own car.

I chuckled at the thought. She was obviously trying to avoid me.

She stepped out of the car and put her bag on the hood on her truck, trying to look for something.

Then, she turned her head and looked straight at me.

I knew I should feel guilty for staring at her when I was miles away from her, not even talking to her.

But still, I just couldn't look away.

We continued at each other for, I don't know how long, but it was almost like she was trying to see through me. To see what _I_ am all about.

Like I had a secret she was dying to find out.

Finally, she turned her head and continued digging through her bag.

I decided to get up the courage to walk over to her and ask could I walk her to her first class.

I was about 5 feet away when I heard it. The honking of a loud horn.

I turned around and saw Tyler's van out of control - heading straight for Bella.

I acted without thinking. There was only _one_ thought echoing throughout my mind.

_Not her._

I ran straight for Bella, lifting her body and pushing her and myself out of the way before the truck could touch us.

We landed on the cold, wet ground with my body covering hers.

_CRASH!_

The sound of a loud crash echoed throughout the lot.

I looked up and saw that I had saved both mine and Bella's life.

Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for Bella's ugly red truck.

At least it had been put out of its misery.

I climbed off of Bella and slowly pulled her up.

Bella was looking at her crushed truck and Tyler's van, with wide eyes.

I looked back at Bella's truck and Tyler's van and turned my head back to Bella, and she turned her head to mine at the same time.

I couldn't think of anything to do or say. I just sat there, staring at her.

And she did the same.

Her facial expression was different than it was usually was - she was staring at me like I was her Superman.

"Bella! Bella! Bella!"

The frantic voices of our fellow students echoed throughout the parking lot.

I saw students and teachers rushing towards us.

I let go of Bella's waist, sitting her down on the ground, and ran.

I ran to the inside of the school, ignoring the puzzled looks from my brother and cousin.

* * *

BPOV:

_MY TRUCK!_

My truck was gone, smashed by Tyler's van.

But now looking at it, it could've been me.

I was saved. By.. Edward.

I turned my head back at Edward and he turned his at immediately the same time.

My hero. He saved me.

I tried to will some words to come from my mouth, but they wouldn't come.

I barely heard everyone screaming my name and rushing towards us.

Edward let go of waist and set me on the ground properly.

All I could do was watch him as he ran from and into the school.

I wasn't present at all when teachers and students rushed down to my body, helping me up.

I heard everyone asking me was I okay, and I just nodded.

They all rushed to Tyler's van and called the paramedics.

Tyler definitely got it worse than I did. So much blood.

I held my nose so that I wouldn't faint.

When the paramedics came, our school principal signalled us for to go to our classes.

* * *

The rest of the day pretty much went smoothly.

Apparently Tyler would live.

Edward and I didn't talk to each other; we just stared at each other for the duration of the day.

The final bell signalled us to leave and I went to use the the girls' restroom before I left.

I was shocked at what I saw on the walls in the cubicle.

In permenant black marker was: "_Bella Swan is a bitch. Bella Swan is a liar. Bella Swan needs to go to hell. Bella Swan better stay the hell away from my boyfriend._"

I sighed. Only one guess at who could've wrote all of that.

I sat down on the seat and saw a drawing on the door.

A figure who I suppose was me. And my figure was being pulled and attacked by shadows, of (I'm guessing) the other girls of the school.

I sighed again and rolled my eyes.

I walked out of the restroom where I saw Jessica and her fellow minions look at me with evil glares.

"So, _Bella_, did you enjoy my wall art?" She poked me and laughed, while her minions called.

I was about to respond when I saw Edward walk towards us.

Great, I thought, he's going to do the same.

"Hey, girls, what's going on here?" His velvet voice echoed around us.

"Not much, Eddie! We were just, like, warning Bella here to, like, stay away from you." Jessica smiled.

Edward's eyebrow rose. "And why would you do that?"

"Because, like I told her. You're, like, my boyfriend. But she won't, like, stop!"

I saw Edward roll his eyes as he walked towards me and wrapped an arm around me.

All the girls, of course, gasped at that.

Me? I blushed.

"Jessica, you are not now and will never be my girlfriend. Leave Bella alone." Edward said.

All four of her minions, and Jessica herself, narrowed their eyes at both of us.

He pressed his lips to my forehead. "C'mon Bella, let's go."

I just nodded and followed him to the outside of the school.

"Thanks for that, Edward." I said, smiling.

He smiled back. "No problem. It was true. Jessica has this deluded illusion that I'm her boyfriend."

"So she's not your girlfriend?"

"No!" Edward nearly shouted.

I giggled.

"Did you really think she was?" He asked.

I nodded, and he laughed, hugging me close. "Silly Bella. There's only one girl I have eyes for."

I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear the last part.

"Well, thanks Edward." I said, pulling away. "I guess I better go.."

I walked away toward the parking lot, then I remembered my demolished truck.

I heard Edward laugh behind me as he caught up.

"Since you clearly don't have a truck anymore, would you mind if I drove you home?" Edward asked.

I sighed. I had no other choice, really. "Sure."

We both walked to his Volvo, and when I went to the passenger seat, he opened the door for me.

What a gentlemen, I thought, as I stepped in.

"So," Edward started as he was driving, a little too fast for my liking, toward my house. "would you mind if I drove you to and from school? You clearly don't have car anymore, and I wouldn't want you walking to school by yourself."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to bother you. I mean, I could always catch a ride with Alice. Or not.." I said, thinking of the last time Alice drove me home. We had to stop at the mall before we made it to my house.

Edward chuckled. "Of course, it's no problem, Bella."

We spent the rest of the car ride in comfortable silence.

Then, he pulled up to my house.

"So, I guess I'll see you tommorow." I said.

He leaned in slowly, taking my face in.

He took my hand gently and kissed it. "Tommorow."

He smiled a crooked smile and I stepped out of his car and walked towards my house.

I had a feeling Edward driving me to and from school should be interesting.

* * *

**You didn't see **_**that**_** coming, did you? *laugh***

**I guess the highlight this week was the Twilight movie, huh? We don't get it until December 19th. But I watched it.. somewhere.. *shifty eyes* what did you guys think of it? Good/bad?**

**This week was long for me. My emotional strength has been demolished. =/**

**My parents have left town for the next 3 days, and my brother has gone with them. So I have the house to myself. *grins***

**My knee is all better now. *dance***

**Oh, and I'm taking one-shot requests. It can be fluff, lemons, anythingggg. I like one-shots. They're addictiva. xD**

**I rant. ;D**

**REVIEW?**


	11. Chapter 11:Confrontations With J Squared

**A/N: Thank you to JN to BETAing this!**

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing, it means the world to mean that you like my story! :)**

**

* * *

  
**

BPOV:

The clock read 7:15am.

I had been up since six in the morning, not being able to get any sleep.

Edward would be driving me to school today, whether I liked it or not.

Even if I planned to walk to school, I'm pretty sure he would have dragged me to, and strapped me in his car.

So, I realized that Jessica was, in fact, lying about Edward being her boyfriend.

I realized that Edward wasn't the lying jerk I had thought he was.

Maybe he did like me like when I first met him.

He kissed me on the forehead a few times, but maybe it didn't mean anything to him.

About three things I was absolutely positive.

First: Edward was the same guy I met online.

Second: There was a part of him, and I didn't know how dominant that part might be, that could possibly be attracted to me.

Third: I was unconditionally and irrevocably falling for him.

As I was sitting up, I heard a loud honk.

I walked over to the window to see who was outside and saw Edward's silver Volvo, and he was standing, hands in pockets, in front it.

I shook my head, and smiled as I went to get ready.

When I was ready and had some quick breakfast, I headed out the front door.

My parents, of course, were long gone by then.

As I walked to his car, he noticed me approaching and quickly opened the passenger side of the door for me.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I climbed in.

He ran over to his side and revved up the car.

We remained silent while he drove to the school.

I couldn't help sneaking glances at him, and he caught me every time.

The weird thing was, when I wasn't looking, I felt him looking at me.

"Mind if I turn on the radio?" He asked.

I shook my head no.

I watched as he fumbled through the radio stations grunting, and finally and he turned it off, sighing.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He sighed again. "Nothing. It's just.. music these days."

"What about it? You don't like it?"

"No. I don't. There is only so much cheesy pop and fabricated lyrics I can listen to."

I laughed at that. Good to know we were on the same page.

"What?" He asked, grinning.

"Well, you already know that I cannot _stand_ that type of music either." I smiled.

He nodded and smiled to himself.

Soon enough, we parked up at school.

"Wait here," he said, turning off the engine.

I nodded, wondering what he was up to.

He moved around to my side of the car, and opened the door for me.

I grabbed my bag and stepped out, smiling.

"You do know I can open my door by myself, don't you?" I asked as he shut the door.

"I know." He nodded. "But I was raised to be a gentleman, and a gentleman I will be."

I rolled my eyes and walked past him, heading off to my class, but stopped when he grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Silly Bella. I already told you I was a gentleman, did I not?"

"Yes, I heard you. But what are --"

"Gentlemen walk ladies to their first class." He smiled.

"Why? I mean it's not like we're dating or anything."

He frowned at that and I took that as my cue to leave.

Before I walked in the doors, I noticed he was standing in the same place I left him, still frowning.

I sighed and kept on walking.

I was five feet from my classroom door when a pair of rough hands wrapped their arms around my waist, pulling me back.

"So tell me, come here often?" A rough voice asked.

And turned around and saw it was that boy- Jacob was his name?- that Edward seemed to not particularly get along with.

"That has got to be the_ lamest _pick up line I've ever heard." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Well, I would have saved you from an out of control van threatening to kill you, but gosh, your boyfriend already did that." He snarled.

"_Boyfriend_? I don't have a boyfriend." I laughed.

"Really? So why does Cullen go in protective mode over you whenever a guy is around you? And why do you guys hang out so much?"

"We're just friends."

"Hmm," he mused.

"What?"

"So then if you're single, which I'm assuming you are, then you wouldn't mind going out with me then."

I laughed. "Think again, Indian boy."

I turned to back to go to my class, but he grabbed me by my arm and shoved me into a closet.

"Ouch, get off of me!"

"I don't think so." He growled, grabbing my arms hard and pushing me against a wall in the darkness.

"Now listen to me, _Bella_, no girl ever says no to me. _Ever! _And you think you're an exception?" He said, angrily.

"Ow, Jacob, you're hurting me. Stop."

He grabbed my body and then shoved me against the wall again, harder this time.

"Ow!" I cried in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow. Is that all you can say? I thought you were tough! I guess not. Even better.." He snarled.

I feared what he was going to next so I did the only thing I could. I screamed. Screamed out for help, hoping someone would hear me.

I don't know what made me do it, but I screamed Edward's name out to help me, hoping he could help me.

Jacob punched me in the stomach, causing me to tumble over.

He grabbed my body, and yet again slammed into the wall and covered my mouth with one of his hands.

"Now, now Bella. You shouldn't have done that."

I closed my eyes, waiting for him to do something.

Then, I heard a door open and light on my face.

I opened my eyes and saw Edward, my savior, there.

His face held curiosity and then he saw my face, which made his face look worried and then he saw Jacob and faster than lightening, his face turned angry and he ran towards Jacob and pulled him off of me, throwing him on the floor.

"What do you think you were doing?" Edward shouting so loud, I had to cover my ears.

"N-nothing," Jacob stuttered.

"LIES!" Edward shouted, punching Jacob.

"Bella, you better get to class," Edward said, attempting to sound collected.

I nodded, grabbing my bag and ran towards my class, frightened of what would continue in that closet.

* * *

I didn't see Edward after my first class, I hadn't really expected him to come into my first class.

I was worried. Worried what Edward might have done to Jacob, what Jacob might do to Edward.

I was so worried for Edward. What if he did something that could get him in trouble for whatever he was doing?

Maybe I should have just stayed quiet, and I wouldn't be worrying like this.

I was sitting on a bench by myself at lunch eating when someone sat down beside me.

"Hey, Bella." A nauseating voice greeted me.

"What do you want, Jessica?" I asked her. Couldn't anybody leave me alone?

"Oh, nothing really. I just wanted to apologize for the way I've been behaving lately. It was wrong of me. I know that now." She said, a guilty look on her face.

"Well.. erm, thanks Jessica."

"Please, call me Jess!" She said, putting a hand on mine, smiling.

"Okay.."

"So, I have to go and talk to someone. But I was wondering could I borrow your English notes? I lost my English copybook and if I turn up without them tomorrow, I am totally, like, screwed." She laughed.

"Erm, okay. Can you look after my bag? I'll just run to my locker." I asked and she nodded.

I ran to my locker to get my English notes and I was surprised to see Edward standing there.

"Hey, Edward. Are you okay?"

"Yes. For now. Are you okay?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Um, thanks for saving me back in the closet."

He shrugged. "No problem. That's typical Jacob Black for you. Just don't.. trust him. Or talk to him. He's bad news."

"Yeah, I think I kind of got that from that.. experience."

"Good." He stepped closer. "I don't know what I'd do if he laid his filthy hands on you." His breath fogged up my eyes.

"Um. Yeah.." I said, my voice trailing off.

"Are _you_ okay, Bella?" Edward asked, amused.

"Um, yeah. I just have to get.. a book?" I said, like it was a question.

He nodded, stepping back.

I went to my locker, searching through my locker for my English notes and I finally found it.

I closed my locker and saw him still standing there.

"Got it." I smiled, waving it as proof.

"Didn't we already have English?" He asked skeptically.

"Yeah, but Jessica needs to borrow it from me."

"Why?"

"She lost hers apparently."

"Hmm."

"What?" I asked, curious.

"Nothing." He shrugged. "Let's go."

"You're spending lunch with me?"

"Of course. I'm not letting you out of my sight again." He said, wrapping an arm around my waist, which automatically sent butterflies to my stomach.

When we got back to bench I vacated, Jess was still there, looking around.

"Here you are, Jessica." I smiled.

"Oh, thanks Bella! But Lauren just said I could, uh, borrow hers. Yeah. So I'll see you, like, later. Bye!" She said, running off.

Well, that was weird.

"What was that about?" Edward asked from being me.

"I have no idea." I shrugged, sitting down.

We ate our lunch, talking casually throughout the hour.

After, he walked me to our class, not that I minded.

I couldn't help but notice that all the girls were glaring at me, looking at me disgustedly.

I just shrugged it off.

When we walked into Biology, I noticed a bunch of preps all huddled together.

"So, like, yeah. And she, like, pretended to be someone else. And they met each other online. And now she has him in her, like paws." I heard Laurens voice speak.

"Look, there he is." Someone whispered.

Edward and I looked at each other.

He scrunched his face and I shrugged, walking to my seat.

People were acting so weird and now they were gossiping about some girl.

I rolled my eyes and moved to my seat.

Throughout the whole class, the girls kept staring at me.

It was started to bug me, so I turned to Edward and he was giving them all a death glare.

He noticed me staring and he gave me a crooked smile and I smiled back.

* * *

After school, Edward and I walked with our arms linked to his car.

I noticed Jacob standing at the side of the parking lot with Jessica.

Jacob looked beaten up pretty bad.

"Uh, Edward?" I asked, nudging him.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Did you do that to Jacob?" I asked, nodding my head towards him.

"Yes." He sighed. "Don't put the guilt trip on me, please. He deserved it."

"I wasn't going to. I was actually going to thank you. I'm not one for violence, but wow!" I laughed.

"You mean a lot to me, Bella. Never forget that."

I nodded.

Jacob and Jessica both looked at us, then.

Jacob had something stuffed in his jacket, carefully hiding it from us.

I didn't think anything of it; it was probably drugs or something.

I guess Jessica was just trying to make herself look good earlier, but she'll always be the same girl.

We were better off without both of them.

I saw Rosalie and Alice with Emmett and Jasper.

They were smiling a knowing smile at me.

I shot a confused look at them, but they shrugged and kept smiling at me.

They seemed to be planning something, just like Jessica and Jacob.

I highly doubted either one would come out successful.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh. Drama drama drama. You didn't honestly think it was over, did you?**

**It took me forever to get inspired or have ideas. All my friends were literally shooting ideas at me. Then I listened to the song that the fanfic title was from and then BOOM, it came. *slaps head* OH, and the Chapter title - if you lack in math; squared means twice, to J squared is Jessica and Jacob.  
**

**Oh and in case you don't know - No, Edward and Bella aren't dating.**

**Review? ^^**


	12. Chapter 12: Revelations

A/N: I forgot to put it in last chapter, but I mean to say in the last chapter when Edward calls Gay.. I mean Jacob 'Indian Boy', I mean no offence to Indian's. One of my best friends is Indian. (kind of.. i think) and I love everyone equally, so I hope noone was offended!

**Disclaimer: I love Twilight an awful lot, but the author I am not!**

**

* * *

  
**

EPOV:

I pulled away from Bella's house with a small grin on my face.

I was getting to spend more and more time with Bella, and she didn't seem to mind.

Maybe she was actually starting to trust me.

Yesterday, when she left me in the parking lot, I was sad about her remark.

What she said was true, she wasn't my girlfriend (as much as I wanted her to be), but it still stung non the less.

I wanted very much to ask Bella out on a date, but I didn't want to push her any farther.

I was walking to class when I heard her scream out in pain, and when I saw Jacob pressing Bella up against that wall in the closet, I lost all control.

How dare he try to hurt her.

I knew from the moment when he saw me with Bella, he would try something.

Typical Jacob Black.

Thankfully, I got to them in time, and I admit that once Bella left, I lost control.

I couldn't help it. He deserved every single black eye, every single bruise, every single punch and kick that I gave him.

When I thought things couldn't any worse, Jessica was being buddy-buddy with Bella.

Now _that_ was strange.

After the way she treated Bella yesterday and suddenly she wants Bella to be her BFF? And then she suspiciously didn't need Bella's notes?

Weird.

I pulled up to Alice's house and walked straight inside and was shocked to see my parents inside.

"Mom? Dad? What are you guys doing here? You're not meant to be back until Friday!" I said, shocked.

"Well your father ended up finishing his work a bit faster than planned, we've decided it's better to just tell you now than just putting off." Esme, my mother said.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Son, you better sit down." Carlisle, my father said, pushing me to the sofa.

Oh no, this wasn't good.

"What is it? Where are Alice and Emmett?"

"Honey, Emmett is at Rosalie's and Alice has gone over to Jasper's. And Alice's parents thought it best we tell you without them around." Esme said, sitting down.

"What is it? Please. Just tell me. I can handle it." I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Well," Carlisle began, sitting down; "Your mother and I have been going through some problems in the last year. We've tried keeping it from you kids, but we just…can't seem to get along anymore. Esme, would you please?"

She nodded. "You see, Edward, when we went out of town the past week, we attempted to reconcile our marriage. To _try_ and see if there was any bit of love left between us."

"And?" I gulped.

Esme continued, "We couldn't Edward, we just can't connect anymore. We're getting a divorce. Please know that this has nothing to do with you, this was a mutual decision."

"Alright, I understand." I sighed.

My parents both sighed in relief that I wasn't going to act like a whiny adolescent child.

"I take it Emmett and Alice, and Alice's parents know?" I asked.

They both nodded.

"So, where am I going to live?"

"Well, would you mind staying with Alice's parents for a while, while we just sort ourselves out?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded. "If you would excuse me, I have homework to do, so I'm going to go upstairs."

"Okay. Well, we're going to leave, but if you want to talk, you know where we are." Esme said.

I nodded once more and continued upstairs.

I flung myself on my bed and sighed.

My parents were getting a divorce. A _divorce._

I thought love was meant to be forever?

Granted, I'd known for years they weren't get along like husband and wife should be, but it still rung through my ears.

I heard them let themselves out, and hours later, I heard people come and ago.

No one entered my room, no one disturbed me.

I just sat in my now dark room, letting the silence dissolve me.

But, then my cell began to vibrate in my pocket.

I sighed, not bothering to check it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Edward, it's me."

I smiled, Bella. Only she could pull me out of this.

"Hey Bella, what's up?"

"Not much, I was just seeing what you were up to. Usually you're on the computer or we're texting at this time. And now your voice seems…dead. What's wrong?"

I sighed. Observant girl.

"It's nothing, Bella, really."

I heard her sigh in the background. "Come on, Edward. Please tell me. This relationship can't progress if you don't tell me what's wrong. I want to help."

"I'm not sure you can."

"What happened?"

"My parents…they're getting a divorce."

"Edward," I heard her gasp, "I'm _so_ sorry. I really am. I wish I could be there to hug you, comfort you, something."

"It's okay, really. There's nothing you can do."

"I'm sorry." She repeated.

I heard her hiss in the background. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, I just bumped into a wall."

I chuckled, that's my Bella. "Silly Bella."

"Yeah. Listen, I gotta go and take care of…something. So I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

* * *

It was past midnight now and I couldn't get to sleep.

I felt better after talking to Bella about it, but I still needed her.

To talk to her, be in her presence, _something._

She had me whipped, I knew it, and we weren't even dating.

I lay there for another fifteen minutes when I swung my feet over the bed and got up.

I changed into a pair of sweatpants and a black shirt, and put on a pair of sneakers.

I went down the hall silently to make sure everyone was sleeping - they were.

I went back into my bedroom, went to the window and jumped out, landing swiftly on my feet.

I hopped into my Volvo and drove around the deserted streets of Forks, finally coming to Bella's house.

I went to the side of her house, finding, what I assumed to be her room.

I grabbed a ladder that was at the side of the house, and climbed up.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that it was, in fact, Bella's room.

She was lying on her bed, wide awake.

I knocked on the window and she jumped up with a fright, but her face relaxed when she realized it was me.

"Edward, what are you doing here?!" She hiss-whispered.

"I…don't know."

She laughed. "Come on," She said, opening the window fully, pulling me inside.

"I just…I wasn't able to sleep. And I was thinking…and you just…popped up."

"I popped up in your thoughts."

He nodded. "I'm sorry, it's not right for me to be here. I should just…"

"No! Don't go." She said, taking my hand.

"My parents are rarely ever here. And I'm happy you're here." She smiled, which I returned.

She went to the door, to close it fully, and turned on the light.

When she turned it on, I noticed what she was wearing; a tank top and boy shorts.

But, that's not only what I saw.

Maybe if her hair was down, it could've hidden them, but her hair was tied up in a bun, giving me a full view of the bruises along her shoulders and upper arms.

"Bella…" I whispered.

"What?" She asked.

"Your arms…"

"Oh, erm…" She fumbled, walking to a closet, probably to get something to hide the bruises.

"No." I said, pulling her back.

"Did Jacob do this to you?" I asked.

She sighed and nodded. "He didn't touch me again, don't worry. They're from earlier, when he kept pushing me against the wall in the closet."

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry I didn't get there in time." I whispered.

"Edward, it's not your fault. If anything - it's because of you that I actually got away."

I sighed, and she stepped forward hugging me, and I wrapped my arms around her back.

I rested my chin on her shoulder, inhaling.

When she hissed, I pulled back, spinning her around, her back to chest.

I took her hands in mine, and press my lips to her shoulder, closing them around each and every bruise.

I continued kissing, leaving a trail of kissing along her arm.

And then, I did the same to her other shoulder and arm.

She turned her head and looked at me with adoring eyes.

I wanted nothing more than to press my lips against her soft, pink ones.

She tilted her head up, and before I knew it, she her breath was hot on my lips and her soft ones were pressing against mine.

Maybe she really did want this.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I began kissing her back, wrapping my arms around her waist.

We were kissing for god knows how long, but eventually, we had to pull away to breathe.

"Wow." She gasped.

"I've been waiting for so long to do that." I smiled.

"Me too," She smiled back. "Stay with me tonight?"

I nodded, and helped her into bed.

I was about to go and sit in the old rocking chair when she grabbed my arm.

"No, lay with me?"

"Are you sure..?"

"Please?" She asked.

I nodded again; it was hard to say no to her.

I took off my shows and slipped in beside her.

She cuddled up beside me and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

She sighed contently, laying her head on my chest.

"Edward?" She asked sleepily.

"Mm?"

"You're my boyfriend now, right?"

"I'm whatever you want me to be for you, Bella." I replied, kissing her hair.

"Mm, good, because I really like you Edward. Even more than like."

"I like you too, Bella."

"Goodnight." She sighed.

"Goodnight, love." I whispered.

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY, right? But wait.. Jessica and Jacob weren't in this chapter which can only mean drama next chapter! xD**

**R E V I E W if you liked it. Or not..**


	13. Chapter 13: I Believe You

**Disclaimer: I own none of Twilight. If I did own Twilight, New Moon would be re-written.**

**

* * *

  
**

BPOV:

When Edward showed up in my bedroom last night, obviously I was shocked, but happy at the same time.

After school, we usually talk a lot, but he didn't call or appear online at all; so naturally, I was worried about him.

But when I called, he seemed pretty distant.

I spent the rest of the night lying on my bed, thinking about Edward.

I felt so sorry for him, I wished there was some way that I could help him. He was obviously upset. I mean, who wouldn't be?

I just wish I could be there to hug him or comfort him in some way. But what would it look like if I just showed up there?

So I just lay there on my bed, intoxicated with thoughts of Edward, and then he showed up.

I felt embarrassed when he discovered my bruises, but the way his lips touched my skin made me forget about them.

I don't know what made me ask him to stay, I felt the need to comfort him, and I needed him to comfort me.

We needed each other.

Especially after our kiss, and neither of us pulled away.

I decided to be true to my feelings and let Edward, in, like he's been wanting me to.

I didn't know what we were at this point, but I was planning on enjoying every moment of it - knowing me, it wouldn't last because he was Edward Cullen, a God (in my eyes). And I was Bella Swan, non-attractive, dorky girl. Two opposites.

I woke up with warm arms wrapped around my body; my face against thick material.

I lifted my head up to two dazzling emerald green eyes looking down at me.

When he registered me looking back at him, he smiled crookedly.

"Uh.. Hi?" I mumbled shyly.

He chuckled and bent down to kiss my forehead.

"Good morning, beautiful," he whispered into my ear.

"Mm, good morning handsome," I blurted out.

My eyes widened at what I just said, and to my dismay, his lop-sided grin widened.

"Ugh," I groaned, slapping my hand against my forehead. "Please tell me I didn't just say that out loud."

He laughed out loud and once again, he pressed his lips to my forehead

"Come on," he said, letting go of me and sitting up, "We have to go to school."

"Oh. Right. School." I chuckled nervously.

"Crap." Edward said, wincing.

"What is it?"

"I left my uniform at home." He said, making a face.

"Oh."

"I can run home real quick, change and then come pick you up. Do you think that would give you enough time to get ready?" He asked.

"Yes," I said, rolling my eyes. "I'm not as high maintenance as Alice."

"Alright," he chuckled, and kissed my cheek. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes."

"Alright, bye." I smiled.

When he was gone, I pressed my palm against the burn he left on my cheek.

I quickly got my school things together and took a quick shower, tying my wet hair back in a ponytail.

By the time I was dressed , had my backpack at the ready and was just getting a cereal bar - I heard a loud knock at my door.

I smiled and skipped towards the front door.

When I opened it, there stood Edward in all his glory.

"Hello." He smiled.

"Hey." I smiled back.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yep. Want a cereal bar? I wasn't sure if you had grabbed any breakfast, and I just thought.."

"Please, and thanks." He smiled, taking the cereal bar from my hands. "That was very thoughtful of you.."

"Oh, it's really no problem." I blushed, closing the door behind me.

We walked to his silver Volvo, and he ran ahead to open the door for me.

I was learning that Edward was a gentleman. Always opening doors for me, always making sure I'm okay.

I think I'm beginning to fall for him more than I'd like.

"So.." I began once we started off to school.

"So.. What?" He asked.

"Um.." I fumbled with my fingers, not knowing where to start.

Edward chuckled. "Just spit it out, Bella."

"It's fine. It's doesn't even matter." I said, shaking my head.

"Bella. Obviously it does matter. Otherwise, you wouldn't have said anything. So please, humour me. What is on your mind?"

I took a deep breath and sighed. "I was just wondering.. What are we now?"

"What are we..?" He lifted one hand off from the steering wheel, motioning me for continue.

"Well. I was just wondering.. Well, we kissed. And, I just wanted to know where we stand."

"Where would you like us to stand?"

"Never mind. It doesn't even matter!" I waved my hand and looked out the window.

"Bella.." He sighed, as we pulled into the parking lot.

He took the keys out of the ignition and reached out and took my hand.

"Bella," he leaned in towards my face, "would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Be serious, Edward." I chuckled, shaking my head."I am being seriously, Bella. More serious than I have ever been. Will you please be my girlfriend?"

I looked back into his eyes and saw he was dead serious. I couldn't help but surrender.

"Yes." I whispered helplessly.

He leaned in towards me and pressed his soft lips against mine, and they moved together for a few seconds.

When he pulled back, he smiled and whispered, "Good. Now wait here."

I nodded, watching him as he came around to my side of the car, popping on his sunglasses.

He opened the door for me once more, a big smirk on his face.

I climbed out, sliding my backpack on my back. "Thanks," I murmured.

He shut the door and we began walking towards the school.

I couldn't help but notice that every student that was once talking to their friends; they stopped talking and began looking at Edward and I.

He bent his head down to ask, "What's wrong?"

"Um, everybody's staring at us." I said, awkwardly.

"Well, we were going to have to face the lions eventually. Especially that one." He nodded his head towards Jessica.

I waved at her, but she only glared back.

I guess we weren't friends anymore.

"She's looking at you like you're the Devil." I whispered.

"Well, she's always had it for me, so she's probably wishing me to hell."

"Oh." I laughed.

"Well, if I'm going to hell, I might at well do it thoroughly." He said and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

I giggle as we walked towards the school, while he was chuckling to himself.

* * *

Edward walked me to every single class with me, and sat beside me in all of them.

In every class, everybody looked at us really weirdly.

The girls would glare at me and the boys just looked weirdly at Edward, like they were thinking, 'what are they doing with her?"

Every time, anyone would look at me - whether it was good or bad, Edward would wrap his arm around me.

When a girl would glare at me, Edward would give an ferocious glare back. He was like a tiger.

We walked to lunch together, hand in hand, towards the cafeteria.

The moment we stepped in the doors, every single eye in the cafeteria turned towards us.

I blushed once again, and looked down to the floor.

Edward's fingers wrapped around mine, squeezing my hand reassuringly.

I looked up and saw he was smiling at me, and I smiled back, leaning against him.

He pulled me forward and he dumped a bunch of random food on the tray and paid for it with his money.

"No, Edward, please. Let me pay, or at least let me pay half!"

But he just chuckled, "Nonsense, Bella. I'm your boyfriend, I'm going to take care of you."

I rolled my eyes as he paid and we went to a table in the corner.

I saw Alice at a table and waved, she waved back enthusiastically.

I laughed to myself. It was obvious she knew. At least she approved.

I looked around her table and found Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper's faces, which were looking at our table.

Rosalie looked envious, but Jasper and Emmett were looking at us with pure curiosity.

I looked back to Edward, and saw that he was staring at me.

"What?" I smiled.

He shrugged, and smiled back. "Nothing. I just like watching you."

I stared at him weirdly.

Realization came across his face. "Not like that!" He laughed.

"Then like what?" I asked, opening my soda.

"I don't really know how to say it without quite sounding like a stalker. I like seeing your reactions to everything. I always want to know what you're thinking. What you say never fails to surprise me."

"Oh.." I murmured to myself.

"I'm sorry," he said looking down, "I really shouldn't have said that. Now I seem like a creepy stalker or something.

"No, no, Edward, it's fine." I said, grasping his hand with my own. "I completely understand. I think it's sweet. It's not stalker-like _at all._ Just never be afraid to say whatever you want to say to me, Edward. If anything, I just want to know the truth. Especially from you."

He nodded and kissed my cheek. "Same with you, Miss Swan. I always want to know whatever you're going to say, everything involving the truth. I love talking to you. You're truly a beautiful mystery to me, and I love it."

"I still don't see how you can say that."

"Say what?" He asked, curiously.

"When you call me beautiful." I whispered.

"But you are.." He said, confused.

"No, no I'm not," I laughed, mostly to myself, "I'm a world class dork, and not pretty at all."

"Bella," he sighed, "You really don't see yourself clearly at all."

I rolled my eyes and turned away.

"No, Bella, listen to me. You are beautiful in every single way. I see it in you, Alice sees it in you. Well, not in the same way, I hope." He chuckled.

"Edward!" I laughed, slapping his arm.

"Ouch." He rubbed his arm, feigning hurt.

"You're so silly, Edward."

"As are you, Miss Swan."

He leaned in towards me, about to kiss me, but it was stopped by a loud buzz.

School announcements, great. I thought they only happened during class.

"Good afternoon, everybody!" Sang the nauseating voice of Jessica Stanley.

"I hope you all are having a good day and having an amazing lunch! Now, you are wondering why I am, like, interrupting you! Well, all the senior year must report to the school gymnasium after lunch for this, like, exam couching. Me and like, other people will give each other, like pointers! Be there or else, it will be, like, bad!" I swear I heard cackling in the background. "Okay, well, like, bye!"

When it turned off, everybody went back to talking.

"Well, that was weird." I laughed.

"It usually is when it comes to Jessica. That sounded kind of _off_, though. I never heard anything about giving advice to each other for exams, have you?" Edward asked.

"No. Not at all. It certainly it strange." I pondered.

The school bell interrupted our thoughts.

"Come on," he said standing up, offering his hand, "We better go and face this most likely ridiculous thing."

"You're right." I sighed and took his hand.

* * *

We were one of the first people to the gym.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were all sitting in the back in one corner.

They spotted us and Alice waved, motioning us to come over.

Edward and I both sighed and walked towards them.

"Hey guys." Edward said, while I waved.

"Hey, Edward. Sit. You too, Bella." Alice commanded.

We didn't bother fighting with Alice. We both knew that was an argument that we were going to end up losing.

We both sat down and Alice didn't even wait to start interrogating us.

"So, tell me, are the rumours true? _Are_ you guys actually dating?" Alice asked.

Edward looked at me and I nodded, giving him my permission. "Yes, Alice. Bella and I are both dating.

"Well, it's about time!" Alice squealed.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, come on, Bella. I saw this coming on for a while."

"Whatever, Alice." I laughed.

Alice and her freaky 'visions.' It's pretty amazing that Jasper has stuck around, especially with her obsession with the paranormal.

"Bella, this is my brother, Emmett." Edward introduced us.

"Hey, Emmett." I smiled.

"Sup." Emmett grinned.

I looked at Edward, and he smiled. I guess Emmett's grin was a good thing.

"And that is his girlfriend, Rosalie."

"Hi, Rosalie."

"Hello." She curtly looked at me to be polite, I'm assuming, and then went back to filing her nails.

"And you already know Jasper!" Alice smiled.

I nodded, laughing.

"So, does anyone know what this is actually about?" Emmett asked.

"Jessica's giving us advice for exams. Weren't you listen to her message?" Rosalie asked, annoyed.

"Yeah, but do you honestly think I'm going to believe _her_? That girl outdoes Pinocchio with all of her lying."

We all laughed then.

I hadn't noticed all the students filing in around us when Jessica and her minions, plus Jacob Black stepped up to the platform and Jessica spoke into the microphone. "Testing, testing. 1,2,3,4,5.. Uh. What comes after five?"

"SIX!" We all shouted.

"Oh, right!" She laughed. "My bad!"

"Anyways, since there's like, no teachers here. I might just get to the point of this whole thing. I lied, this isn't, like, about exam prep or whatever. I'm here to read you something from a book I found, which is very useful to you all. Especially Edward Cullen."

Jessica looked at my Edward with daggers and I grabbed his arm, feeling protective of him.

Then, she pulled at a thick, leather book with stripes across the front.

.God.

Please don't tell me that's what I think it is.

Jessica flipped through the pages, which showed some handwriting which showed me that it was exactly what I thought it was.

My diary. My personal diary.

Crap. She must have stolen it yesterday when I went to get my English notes for her.

I bet she didn't even need them.

So she stole my diary in my bag. _That bitch!_

To my horror, it looked like she was going to read out loud.

Edward must've felt me tense up because he started rubbing my arm. "What's wrong?" He whispered.

I shook my head. Too in shock to even speak.

"The diary of Isabella Swan." Jessica read out loud.

"Oh, God." I heard the Cullen's and Hale's whisper beside me.

"This diary was very interesting to me. And I think it will be interesting to you. Just listen to this, 'God, that Edward Cullen is one sexy beast. Look at Jessica. Jessica and Edward totally, like, want each other. I will make sure I will break them up. Edward is mine. Always.' So you see, senior class, Bella Swan was out to steal Edward Cullen from _me_! She is a liar. She's a poor, nerdy, dorky, lying phoney! I've photocopied each page of her diary for you to look at. Here!" She said and flung all of the copies of my precious diary into the air.

I sat there with my mouth wide open.

I couldn't believe she even did that.

I never even wrote such an entry! I never planned to steal Edward from her!

I look at Edward, who was looking at Jessica with venom on his face.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Bella." He whispered, looking down at me.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I can't believe she would do this. And to read out a fake version!" He shook his head.

"Wait, you don't believe her?" I asked.

"No, of course not, Bella. Everything she says is lies. And there is no way that you are a kind of girl who steals guys from people. And just to add to that - I was never even Jessica's! What a bitch."

I sighed to myself. "Good. I thought you might have believed her lies for a second then."

"Never. Is the entry she read true?"

"No!"

"All I need is your word. I believe everything that comes out of your mouth because you are one honest and sincere person. I told you before, I trust you with everything that I am. I just can't believe.." He shook his head.

I looked around the hall. "I guess I can't say the same for everyone else." I said, sadly.

"Who needs them, Bella? They're jerks." It was not Edward who said this, it was Emmett.

"I just can't believe that Jessica would sink so low this time." Jasper added.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Alice asked.

I shook my head. "Not really."

"Do you want to go home?" Edward asked.

I nodded. "But I still have the rest of the afternoon to go."

"I don't care. We'll skip. I'm taking you home." Edward said.

"You go take her home Edward, we'll take care of Jessica." Rosalie said, who was also glaring at Jessica.

"Yeah, we'll take care of her good." Emmett said, tightening his knuckles.

Rosalie slapped the back of his head. "We're not going to hurt her! Well.. At least nothing that could get us into trouble."

"Okay, well, we're going to get going before you guys do something illegal." Edward said, pulling me up and wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Let's go." He whispered, and I nodded.

We made our way out of the gym and everybody was pointing and laughing at me, throwing the balls of paper at my head.

I cringed into Edward's chest, and he wrapped both of his arms around me, soothing me.

Finally, we made it out of the gym and walked towards Edward's Volvo.

Once we were finally in the Volvo, Edward asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure." I answered.

"Bella. Don't pay attention to them. They're just stupid kids."

I shook my head. "They all hate me now. All my secrets and fears; everyone knows about them."

"Bella, how long has it been since you wrote in it?"

"I don't know. A month, maybe?" I wondered.

"See, it was all in the past. It doesn't matter. You think it honestly matters what _they think?"_

"Well, I can see they're going to plan on torturing me for the rest of the school year?"

"We have five months left of school and I'll be there all along the way. I won't leave you, I promise you I won't ever leave you. I won't let any of them say or do anything to you."

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise." He smiled, picking up my hand and placing a kiss on my hand.

"Come on," he said, "Let's get out of here."

"Where are we going?"

"To a place I like to escape to." He smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Bella. :(**

**I broke my laptop by spilling soda on it. Don't laugh! I originally had a chapter on there, but since I broke it; it's gone. Apparently my laptop _might_ be back to normal, but for now it won't turn on, so I'm using my mother's laptop. :/**

**Review?  
**


	14. Chapter 14: The Meadow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did; I wouldn't've messed with Biology for BD.**

**

* * *

  
**

BPOV:

"What is this place?"

Edward insisted on covering my eyes so that when I finally saw his secret place, I would get a surprise.

"Do you like it?" He whispered.

I nodded. "It's beautiful. How did you find it?"

He stepped forward, taking my hand in his, walking towards the green grass.

"One day, I needed to get away from everybody, everything. And I just started walking, not knowing where I was going. I was just walking to see wherever my feet would take me. And eventually, I found this." He motioned with his hand.

"I come here almost every day to escape my life. Escape school, family. Everything." He sighed.

"Trying to escape me?" I grinned.

He laughed out loud and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me to his chest and resting his chin on my head.

"You know that I never need to escape you." He whispered, kissing my forehead.

He pulled me along as he walked and we stopped in the middle of the meadow; shamrock green grass, filled with flowers of every beautiful shade and follow.

We sat down cross legged on the grass.

"So, do you want to talk about what happened today?" Edward asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know. It was just.. So confusing. I can't believe Jessica would do that."

"Did she actually steal your diary?"

"Yes," I sighed, "I really think so. It looked exactly like mine. But I never wrote _that_ in my diary. I have no idea where she got it from." I shrugged.

"Typical Jessica. I don't know what she accomplishes from spreading lies. I bet she stole your diary that day when she wanted to borrow a copybook from you."

"I guess," I sighed.

"Are you okay?" He asked, deep emotion showing through his eyes.

"It's just.. It's been a very long day, that's all."

"I know what you mean." He sighed.

I watched him as he lay back against the soft grass.

I mimicked his exact same movement; lying down, looking at him.

"You know," I whispered, "I'm very happy you believed me. It's almost unbelievable that you've stuck with me, and that we're here right now."

"Bella, you should know by now that I don't plan on leaving you. I believe every word that comes out of your mouth. I know what you're like. And what that _bitch_ said about you.. I mean, knowing you for so long - I can tell the difference between the lies and truth about you." He whispered back.

"You know, I really really like you, Edward Cullen."

"As do I, Bella Swan."

I smiled back, and he returned.

* * *

APOV:

I watched as Edward and Bella exited the gym.

I was so happy for them both; they really deserved each other.

I could already tell they would be together for a long time.

I shook my head, trying to focus on the situation at hand.

"Are you alright, Alice?" Emmett asked.

I nodded, "Yes. Let's get this bitch."

Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper both grinned back at me.

"Alright. Emmett, you and Jasper get Jessica. Alice and I will take care of the flyers." Rosalie said.

"Alright, let's go." I said, and Rosalie nodded.

We moved to the centre of the room, snatching the flyers from everyone.

"EVERYBODY OUT!" Rosalie screamed.

"Drop the flyers and get out of the gym, and go to class!" I shouted.

Seeing petite girls like Rosalie and I scream must have been pretty threatening because they took one look at us and then ran as if their lives depended on it.

But, I looked behind me and I saw Emmett crackling his knuckles.

"Of course," I murmured, rolling my eyes.

After the gym was emptied from all the students, Rosalie and I jumped up on the stage where Emmett and Jasper cornered Jessica.

"What the fuck were you playing at Jessica? Did you think it was _funny_?" Emmett roared.

"C'mon, we all know the bitch deserved it." Jessica snarled.

Emmett growled and before I knew what was happening, his fist struck Jessica's fast and fell to the ground.

"Emmett!" Rosalie screamed, shaking her head.

Emmett sighed, "I'm sorry. The stupid girl got me so angry."

"I'm right down here, y'know." Jessica complained.

Emmett sighed and bent down, grabbing Jessica by her shirt and pushed her against the wall.

"Answer me. _Why_ did you do this? Bella did nothing to you!" Emmett yelled.

"Yes, she did! She stole my man. She stole Edward from me! _.Mine._" She growled.

Rosalie laughed a cruel laugh. "Oh, you stupid girl! Edward was never _yours!_ He never will be! All you did is stalk and pine after him! Read my lips: .." Rosalie snarled.

Jessica's mouth hung open.

"Trust me Jessica," Jasper said, stepping closer, "If you do anything, and I mean _anything _to mess up Bella and Edward's relationship at all; I will mess you up. Got it?"

"I'm not scared of you." She whispered.

"Oh really, Jessica?" I asked. "Can you feel your nose right now?"

When she didn't answer, I continued. "Exactly. So imagine what it would be like to have your whole body numb and bleeding. Do you want that? Because I can assure you if you continue to mess with them, that is what you'll get." I snarled.

Jessica whimpered, and ran out of the gym, stumbling along the good.

"Good job, guys," I laughed.

They all laughed back.

We all collected the flyers from around the gym and dumped it in a trash can.

"Hey guys, what's this?" Jasper asked, holding up a book.

I stepped closer, taking the book from his hands and examining it.

"This must be Bella's diary. I'll drop it off at her house tonight." I said.

We all nodded and continued on home.

* * *

**A/N: This a _realllyyy_ short chapter, and for that, I'm sorry. I'm actually really sick. I've been vomiting non stop. And I haven't ate for almost two days. I barely have enough energy to write this. But I didn't want to just disappear. I probably won't write another chapter until I feel better. It's a virus that includes vomiting and diarrhoea. It's pretty bad. I'm missing all of my exams because of it - which could ruin my school year, and I might not have even points to get into college. :(**

**Thanks for your concern about my laptop! xD I'll be getting a new laptop in January possibly. So long, I know!**

**Twilight is out this Friday. (For those in UK/Ireland/Brazil and so on) YAY! :) I can finally see it on the big screen. ^^  
**


	15. Chapter 15: Rehab & Another Dance

**Disclaimer: Since I don't own Twilight, can I own Katy Perry? :P I do own the poem in this chapter.**

BPOV:

The following day in school, every single person was staring at me like I had a "I'm Stupid" sign on my back.

I wasn't stupid. I knew _why_ they were staring at me, but it still upset me non the less.

As much as Edward tried to spare me the humiliation, I just couldn't seem to escape it.

I was walking to lunch by myself, where Edward and the rest of the gang said they would meet me, when a rough hand gripped my arm and hoisted me around the corner.

I stumbled against the wall as the hand released me.

"Always the clumsy little Bella." The voice of Jacob Black laughed.

I rolled my eyes as I straightened up. "What do you want, Jacob?" I said, irritated.

"Relax," He said, raising two hands up in defence. "I just wanted to give you these.."

He rummaged through his backpack and produced a folder, which he handed to me.

"What is this?" I asked.

"It's all the copies Jessica has of your diary." He replied.

I sighed, opening the folder.

I looked through all the pages with my recognizable handwriting.

"Look, Bella," Jacob started and I looked up, "I'm really sorry about what Jessica did. She's a bitch. All she ever cared about was getting back at you and Edward because she wanted him for herself. Like she ever really had a chance." He laughed.

I laughed, mostly to myself, than with Jacob.

"So, these are all the copies. There are no others, apart from the real diary which I haven't seen. Do what you want with these; destroy them, burn them, rip them up. Whatever you want. But I just wanted to give you them before I left."

"You're leaving?" I asked, and right away I noticed that he wasn't even wearing his school uniform.

"Yeah," He smiled dorkily. "I, um, I'm leaving for awhile. I'm checking into this rehabilitation centre that deals with anger problem issues. I think I just need to get away for a while. Get away from this town and everybody."

I nodded. "I didn't know you for very long, Jacob, but I hope it all works out for you, now and in the future."

"Thanks, Bella. Even after the way I treated you in the closet that day.."

"It's all in the past now." I said, waving my hand up.

"Well, good luck Bella," He said, extending his arms for a hug, and I hugged him.

"I hope it all works out for you, Jacob."

"Same for you, Bella. And I hope it all works out for you and Edward, also." He said, pulling away.

I laughed nervously. "We haven't even been together that long, so I don't even know if.."

"Bella, stop," Jacob said, seriousness taking over his voice. "The way Edward looks at you. I can see it, even if you can't. He really really likes you, Bella. He might even love you at this point. I can tell you guys will be together for a long time."

"Thanks, Jacob." I smiled.

"Anytime, Bella. Well I guess I better be going, and let you go to lunch with your boyfriend." He laughed.

"Alright, well, I'll see you around, I guess."

"See you around, Bella."

I smiled to myself and turned around, walking to the cafeteria.

Maybe Jacob Black could have a pleasant future after all.

I walked through the cafeteria doors and smiled as I saw Edward, the Cullen's and the Hale's all sitting together.

Edward was looking in my direction and as soon as his eyes met mine, his face immediately brightened up.

I walked over to the table confidently, as Edward stood up to wait for me.

"Hey, you," He said, kissing my cheek as I reached him.

"Hey." I smiled back.

He pulled out my seat for me, gesturing for me to sit down.

"So, what took you so long?" Emmett asked.

I laughed, I was learning that he said things without thinking it through.

"Emmett.." Edward warned.

"What? Like you guys weren't wondering!" Emmett said, rolling his eyes.

I laughed again before answering. "I was talking to Jacob actually."

"Jacob?!" The whole table echoed.

"What did he want?" Edward growled.

I shrugged, "He just wanted to tell me he leaving to go to rehab. And he gave me this."

I showed them the folder, explaining to them that they were the final copies of my diary.

"He just said he had no clue where my actual diary was."

"Oh, that reminds me!" Rosalie said, digging through her backpack.

"Here," she said, handing me what looked like a replica of my diary.

"Is this..?" I asked, taking it from her.

She nodded. "We found it the day we were 'cleaning up' in the gym. I just forgot to give it back to you."

I smiled. "It's okay, and thanks."

I put the folder and my diary back in my backpack.

"So, Jacob Black gone for good. My prayers have been answered," Edward smiled.

"Edward!" I said, smacking his shoulder.

"What?" He asked. "Like I'm going to forget all of the shit he caused."

I sighed, nodding.

"Has anyone seen Jessica, lately?" I asked.

They all shook their heads.

"She's probably too afraid to show after Edward smacked her a good one." Jasper said.

"You _what_?!" Edward and I yelled in unison.

"I'm sorry, okay! I got out of control. She was bitching about you guys so bad, I couldn't help it." Emmett said, in his defence.

"But Emmett, you hit a _girl."_ I said.

"He knows what he did was wrong. Don't worry Bella, I punished him enough for that." Rosalie smirked.

"Rosalie! Mental images! Mental images!" Edward complained, covering his eyes while the rest of the table laughed.

I was definitely at home with Edward and his family and friends.

They accepted me, and I was happy.

* * *

_Bella Swan, 18__th__ December, 2008._

_Dear Diary,_

_Wow to think that I have never written in this diary before, how strange._

_I've always written little stories and poems, but never any actual diaries._

_The whole thing with Jessica was blown out of proportion; judging by what everyone has told me, she was just jealous because she wanted to snag Edward and I, by some miracle, snagged him._

_If she read any of my poems out loud, I don't know what I would have done._

_They're so __so__ personal, and it's almost like somebody invading your dreams._

_I've decided to show Edward some of my poems, to get him to understand._

_I told him how there were never any personal entries, but he still doesn't understand, so I'm going to open this part of me up to him, to help him understand._

_I trust him, I really do._

_I'm really hoping we'll be together for a long time, because at this point - I can't imagine my life without him._

"Bella."I heard a muffled noise, and I looked towards the window and smiled as I saw my boyfriend hanging outside my window.

He had made a habit of coming to my window at night.

My parents, distant as they were, never noticed.

Edward was getting better at coping with the divorce, he realized that two people couldn't be together forever.

I just hoped we would be, or at least some portion of our lives.

"Come in," I smiled, closing my journal.

He grinned and hopped in, falling on the floor.

I laughed, helping him up.

"So, where are these journal entries I've been hearing about?" He asked, sitting on my bed.

"Wow, you don't beat around the bush, do you?" I laughed.

"Never." He said, leaning up to kiss my on my lips.

I pulled back and walked over to my desk, retrieving my journal.

I sat down on the bed, pulling him with me.

"Just promise you won't judge it." I whispered.

"Bella, just please trust me."

I nodded and opened it to a random page.

Perfect, an entry from when I was sixteen.

I cleared my throat and began quoting.

"_And there they go, hand in hand down the street._

_What a shamed fortune I have had to meet._

_The blade is attracted to my skin, like a moth to a flame._

_One inch of hurt is five more inches of pain._

_Frost steeps the driveway._

_White, clear snow enters my vision._

_A peaceful clarity of doves._

_What are doves? Symbols of hope? Love? Joy? Friendship?_

_I wish I knew those feelings._

_But for now, I don't."_

I stopped, closing the journal and looked at Edward.

"Wow," was all he said in whisper.

"Wow good? Or wow bad?" I laughed.

"Both. I never knew you felt like that."

"Well, it was a dark time in my life. They aren't all like that. It was just.. I don't know what it even was. Like I was missing something?"

"I can understand that," He whispered, kissing my neck. "But it was beautiful, non the less. You have some talent in there, Miss Swan."

"You think?"

"I _know._" He replied.

"Thanks, Edward."

"For what?" He asked, curious.

"For this. Being here. Waiting for me. Never giving up."

"You're very welcome, Bella. And you better get used to it. Because I am never letting you go." He said, gripping my waist.

* * *

"_Another dance?_ Didn't I have enough drama at the last one?" I groaned.

"Come on, Bella! It will be different this time! This time you'll have some man candy. And no boyfriend of yours is letting you go. And plus, it's festive! It's near to Christmas! So you have to go! It's a _must!" _Alice ranted on.

"But he hasn't even asked me yet." I said.

"But he will." Alice replied.

"How can you be so sure?"

"He's your boyfriend, duh." Alice said, rolling her eyes, as if stating the obvious.

I laughed as we parted ways as I went to Biology.

I walked into Biology and saw Edward sitting at the table.

I smiled and carried on walking.

"Hey." I smiled, sitting down.

"Hey." He returned the smile.

"So, everybody is going on about this Christmas dance, huh?" He said, casually.

"Yeah, I guess so."

There was silence.

I was asking him to ask me, but the invitation never came.

Well, that's just fine by me.

Boyfriend or no boyfriend, I am _not_ going to this ridiculous façade.

When class ended, we walked out together hand in hand.

He had to go talk to Alice about something after school for a few minutes, so I stood in the parking lot, waiting.

"Hey, Swan." I heard Jessica greet me.

"Jessica." I nodded my head, and looked away.

"Aww. What's the matter? Has ickle Swany not got a date to the dance yet?" She smirked.

"I'm not going." I replied.

"Yeah, because you haven't got a _date!" _She laughed, her hyena laugh echoing the parking lot.

"Hey, Jessica, I hope you're going to have fun with Black at the dance. Oh wait, I forgot! He's in rehab now!" Edward's voice interrupted me before I could retaliate.

He stood beside me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"." He said, and the girls ran.

"Thanks," I laughed.

"Anything for my beautiful girlfriend." He smiled.

But he didn't bring it up again.

No invitation, no casual talking about it.

No nothing.

Damn, this guy was a mystery.

* * *

A/N: I'm all better, yay! No more sickness. There was only so much I could take! But I still have no computer of my own, which is unbelievably frustrating!

So, this fanfic is almost ending. Sad, isn't it? I think I'm just going to do two more chapters and an epilogue. Unless you guys want a sequel? I'm not a fan of sequels, but let me know what you guys think! :) Reviewwww.

I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! :)


	16. Chapter 16: Frustrated Bella

**A/N: Okay, I know there was some confusion on the last chapter. In the parking lot, when there's a confrontation with Jessica and Bella, and then Edward appears and says something, but what I wrote was was edited out because of my mother's ridiculous computer. But, I have my own little desktop now, so it's all back to normal. Anyways, what he said was "Hey, Jessica, I hope you're going to have fun with Black at the dance. Oh wait, I forgot! He's in rehab now!" He was just defending Bella. :P**

**I dedicate this chapter to one of my dear best friends – Jamie (jamienicole3x), happy belated birthday! I love you for putting up with my emotional and beeyotchy crap. xD**

**Disclaimer: I love Twilight, it's really neat. It makes me feel complete. But sadly I don't own it all, if I did, I would feel tall! xD**

**

* * *

  
**

It was Friday and the dance was tomorrow night, and Edward _still_ hadn't asked me.

I had decided to give up on the dance because, other than the obvious, for one thing, I can't in no way dance. And another, it would probably end in a disaster like the last time.

So, instead I would stay at home and cuddle up with a movie.

"Ugh. Would you look at this? There's party decorations everywhere. And the fake snow, it's just depressing." I said while walking to lunch with Alice.

"Bella, don't be such a bring down. You're only mad because you don't have a date," Alice laughed.

"I am not mad. Besides, I'm not even going."

"Really? And what, pray do tell, do you plan on doing instead?"

"Just relaxing at home, and catching up on some studying."

"Bella!" Alice shouted, causing the whole student body to look at both of us.

"Alice! Could you please tone down your voice a notch? I really don't want to be the centre of attention in school .. again." I sighed.

"Fine." Alice pouted. "_But_, you _are_ coming shopping with me and Rose."

"But whyy? I hate shopping, and I barely know Rosalie." I groaned.

"Come on, Bella. Rosalie loves you, she thinks you're good for my brother. And I couldn't agree more. We just one big cooky family."

I shook my head, grinning. "Alright, fine. But I promise you that I won't enjoy it!"

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Alice replied as we walked through the cafeteria doors.

"Uh, Bella? Could you get our lunch's? I just have to talk to the group quickly."

"Sure. What do you want?" I asked.

"Just get me two slices of pizza, and a can of coke."

"You aren't worried about gaining weight with your petite body? I heard Rosalie yesterday.."

Oh, please, Bella. You know how fast my metabolism is." She laughed, and ran to the table.

I went to get and pay for our lunch, ignoring the stares that burned through my back.

As I was waiting in line, I glanced over at the table I would be sitting at.

Alice seemed to be in a deep, whispered discussion with Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and of course - Edward.

They were all crouched around the table. I wondered what was up with that.

As if they seemed to feel my stares, they all stopped talking and glanced up at me.

Feeling like I was caught red handed, I felt my face blush crimson, so I turned away.

I paid for my food and making my way toward the table.

I noticed that they were all sitting in their ordinary positions, when Alice and I first entered the cafeteria.

"Hey guys," I said, making them aware of my appearance, which they probably were already aware of.

"Bella!" They all said in unison.

Wait - in unison? The hell?

I gave them all a strange look and sat down beside Edward, who kissed my cheek happily.

Awkward silence. Okayy.

"So, what's going on guys?" I asked them.

"Nothing." They all said unison.

The next fifteen minutes of lunch were awkward.

We were all picking at our food, not really eating it.

There were random coughs here and there.

We asked questions, but no one really gave answers.

"Say Edward, don't you have some place to be?" Rosalie asked, staring at Edward straight in the eyes.

Edward look confused as he replied, "Huh? No.. I don't have any place to.. OW!" He yelled, rubbing his knee under the table after someone's foot collided with his knee.

"Right, right. I do have to go. I guess I'll see you in Bio, Bella," Edward said, kissed my cheek and then stood up.

"What? Where do you have to go? There is still forty minutes of lunch left, Edward."

"Yeah, I know. I just have something that I have to go do really quick. I'll see you later."

"Okay," I sighed.

He smiled and kissed the top of my head, and ran out of the cafeteria.

"Well that was weird." I said.

"Mmm," They all agreed in unison, _again._

"So, Bella, I hear you're coming shopping with Alice and I tomorrow," Rosalie mentioned, smiling.

"I guess so," I said, nodding.

Emmett and Jasper both snickered.

"What?" I asked.

"Good luck to you, Bella. You think Alice is bad shopping.. you haven't experienced shopping with Alice and Rosalie." Jasper laughed.

Rosalie and Alice both glared at Jasper and slapped both of his arms.

"What? It's true." He continued laughing.

"Whatever, Jazz. Bella is going to have so much fun with us! Right, Bella?" Alice said, bouncing in her seat.

"Oh, sure, Alice." I said, sarcastically.

Emmett snorted, but when Rosalie glared at him, he composed himself.

* * *

"So, are you going to tell me why you had to leave at lunch?" I asked Edward as he drove us to my place after school.

"Bella, love, it's really not important. Our Math teacher just wanted to talk to me about an upcoming assignment." He shrugged.

"But I'm in your Math class. That means I have that possible assignment too! Crap. Why didn't anybody to tell me about -"

"Bella, relax," Edward laughed as we pulled up to my house. "It's just same make-up work that I've missed out on. Don't worry."

"Oh." I sitting back in the seat.

"You really do worry a little too much, Bella." He laughed.

I shook my head, grinning

"So, do you want to come inside?" I asked.

"Sure," He nodded.

We both walked inside, and I walked to the kitchen to get us some soda.

They almost slipped out of my hand, but of course Edward – with his amazing reflexes – caught them.

We sat down on the couch and we began sipping on our sodas.

"So, Bella," Edward began, making conversation.

"Edward?" I grinned.

"Just out of pure curiosity, you don't own a dress and heels by any chance, do you?" He asked.

I laughed at his question. "Um, no I don't. The only thing I wear that is close to a dress, is my school shirt. I don't wear dresses or heels, or even make up. It's just not me."

"Mm." Edward muses.

"What? Why the strange question?"

"Oh, no reason in particular. Just pure curiosity." He said, leaning in to kiss my lips.

I happily complied as he took both mine and his soda, and set them on the ground.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, my fingers twirling the ends of his bronze hair that I could reach.

He immediately wrapped his arms around my waist, our lips meshing together.

Before I knew what happened next, he leaned back on the couch, pulling me on top of him.

His fingers traced smooth circles along the exposed skin on my back.

It gave me goosebumps, but I liked it.

When he felt my reaction, he smiled against my lips.

"And what do you think is so funny, Mr. Cullen?" I asked pulling back.

He wrapped his arms tighter around my waist as he kissed my lips softly.

"Nothing, Miss Swan. I just enjoy your little reactions. Especially your reactions to me."

"Such as?" I asked, leaning my chin on my elbows which rested on his chest.

"Oh, when I trace my fingers along your bare skin and you get goosebumps," He whispered, dragging his smooth fingers along my skin.

"And what else?"

"When I kiss you, and you stop breathing. And when I call you beautiful, you still blush." He smiled.

I felt my face heat from his comment, and I saw him grin my favourite lop sided grin on his.

"See?" Edward laughed.

"Shut up!" I laughed back, slapping his arm lightly.

"Is this the part where I saw 'ouch' because you supposedly hurt me when you actually didn't?"

I rolled my eyes and attempted to get up off of him, but he pulled me down every time.

He was just about to kiss me again, when the front door opened.

Edward and I both look to each other, eyes wide open with fright.

I quickly jumped off him, landing on the ground by the coffee table.

Edward was just sitting up when my parents entered the room.

"Bella? What are you doing on the ground?" Renee asked me.

"I.. uh. Fell?"

"Silly Bella. You're _always_ falling." Renee said, shaking her head.

"What are you guys doing home? You usually don't come home until the late hours."

"Oh, we're going on vacation, Bella! Isn't that marvelous? Your father and I booked a holiday for both us in Japan for 3 weeks!" Renee squealed.

"But.. Japan. That has been my most wanted holiday destination for.." I trailed off.

"What was that, sweety?"

"Nothing." I muttered.

"Okay, well we have to go pack. We're leaving in an hour! See you later, doll!"

Renee ran with Charlie up the stairs, squealing the whole way.

I rolled my eyes.

They were _always_ like this. Never a second thought to me.

Japan has been my favourite holiday destination for _years_. Not that I had ever been.

I sighed, and Edward bent down to pick me up and sat me beside him.

"Are you okay, Bella?" He whispered, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"I guess so," I sighed, "It's just that.. they're always like this. Never around. Going on vacation. And to Japan.."

"It's your favourite place to go." He finished for me.

"How did you..?"

"Bella, I actually listen to your essays in English."

"Oh," I laughed, mostly to myself.

I sunk back into the couch and he did the same.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I know how disappointed you are. But believe me when I say that one day, I _will_ take you Japan and to whichever destination you want to go to."

"Edward.." I laughed.

"I'm serious, Bella." He said, firmly.

"Really?" I whispered.

"Yes, really Bella. I still don't think you can comprehend how much I feel for you. I want to take you places, I want to give you the world."

"I believe you."

* * *

"Ouch, ouch, OUCH!!"

"Bella, stop being a pansy. They're only hair curlers." Rosalie said, frustrated.

"Hair curlers to _you_. Deadly weapons to _me._" I growled.

Rosalie couldn't help but laugh back.

It was Saturday evening, and I spent the whole twelve hours, _YES, twelve hours, _shopping with Alice and Rosalie.

I didn't know shopping could take that long!

And the early wake up call.

My feet were dead.

They had insisted on being me a dress and heels, for some ludicrous reason.

I was wearing them both now, because they wanted to play dress up Barbie with me.

Apparently neither of them were going to prom either, so they figured they would stay with me and play dress up.

How fun! Note my sarcasm.

"I don't even know why I'm going this. It's so dull. I could be studying or reading right now, you know." I groaned.

"Yes, yes Bella, we know. But this is much more fun! Rosalie and I will turn you into a shopping lover yet!" Alice said.

I rolled my eyes, sinking lower into my seat.

"Sit up straight Bella, unless you want your neck to be burnt." Rosalie warned.

I sighed purposely loud, which they responded to with laughs.

I hated this. I hated being treated like a doll, dragged around shopping malls.

When would the girls learn that I am just a regular tomboy.

"Close your eyes, Bella." Alice said.

I sighed and complied.

Alice was doing my makeup. Not much, just some to show off "my features" as she put it.

I'm surprised they don't have a feather boa waiting for me, or even a tiara.

I don't know why they didn't force me to get my hair and make up done in Port Angeles.

They already made me get manicures and pedicures, and I don't think the beautician who was doing them liked me too much.

Probably because I was shuffling and moving around too much.

It's not my fault that I'm fidgety and girly stuff is boring to me.

I hadn't seen Edward all day; I tried calling him on his cell but I got his voice mail every time.

When I asked Rosalie and Alice on where he might be, they changed the subject.

"And open."

I opened my eyes, my vision hazy.

"Oh, Bella! Your eyes really stand out with this blue eyeshadow!" Alice squealed.

"_Blue?_ What's with all the blue things? This ridiculous dress is blue, these heels are blue.. I wouldn't be surprised if the lipstick, which I hope you don't add, is blue!"

"Oh, shush, Bella. It's Edward's favourite colour on you." Rosalie said.

I froze and gulped. "It.. is?"

Alice and Rosalie both nodded.

"How did you both know about that?"

"Hello, Bella? Have you seen the way his eyes pop when you wear blue? It's like a dog craving a nice, juicy bone. Kind of hilarious, actually." Rosalie chuckled, grabbing another strand of my hair.

"Well, I never noticed it before." I admitted shyly.

"Obviously. You are too lost in the depth of his eyes to notice anything else. Including his reaction." Alice smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Just keep going with your torture."

"Well, if you insist!" They both said unison, laughing while I groaned.

"There, all done." Rosalie announced.

"Me too." Alice smiled.

Alice and Rosalie grabbed one arm each and walked me to the bathroom, I'm guessing so they could show off their 'work', slash torture they put me through.

"Close your eyes, Bella." Alice ordered.

"Why? This is -"

"Zip it, Bella. Just humour us, please?" Rosalie added.

"Fine," I sighed, closing my eyes.

They both walked me into the bathroom and suddenly stopped.

"Okay, on the count of three!" Rosalie said, and they both began counting.

"1, 2, 3!"

"Open your eyes, Bella." Alice said.

I opened them and what I saw shocked me.

My hair was full of curls, I didn't even know that they _could _curl!

My face was still the same, yet different.

Alice had put make up on me, but there wasn't that much. Even so, I looked.. pretty.

And the dress, where to start? Hello! I had cleavage!

Words can't describe how much this shocked.

"Alice, Rosalie. Just.. wow. I didn't even know I could look like this!" I exclaimed.

"So does this mean you'll let us take you shopping and glamour you up more?" Alice asked, excited.

I laughed out loud, and they both began laughing with me.

Then, I stopped and glared at them as I said, "No."

They both rolled their eyes, while I grinned.

Ding-Dong!

"Who would be at the door at this time of night?" I questioned.

"Why don't you go and see? It is afterall, your house." Rosalie said.

I sighed and walked downstairs to get the door.

I opened it and my face was confronted with a figure in black.

The figure turned around and I saw that it was my Edward, in a tux.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" I asked, puzzled.

"I, my sweet Bella, am here to escort you to prom. You didn't think I wasn't going to go with you, did you?"

* * *

**SUPRISE! Haha. You didn't honestly think he wouldn't ask her, right? He wanted to suprise her!**

**Next chapter will be the last chapter, and then an epilogue after.**

**I'm contemplating doing a sequel. They won't break up or any of that bullcrap. Just a fluffy look at Bella and Edward as a couple.**

**OH, you guys should check out Katy Perry's new video: Thinking Of You. I'm so excited she released the song as a single. It's my favourite song by her, and also the inspiration for this fanfic, and that's where the title came from! ^^**

**How was everyone's Christmas? Get neat things?**

**I hope everyone has a happy new year! :) **


	17. Chapter 17: Final Showdown & Forever

**This is it! It's the end! Wow, this has been a long journey, huh? I honestly think that my writing has improved! Remember to add me on author alert for the sequel when I do it, and for other stories I am going to do! I have many, many ideas. If you miss your poisonedbirth, check out my other stories. Or if you just want to chit-chat, hit the PM button. :)**

**I want to say a special thank you to my loyal reviewers: Loulabelle, MigetPanda, pearberry14, sweet16994, feud, Moonless Nite, jamienicole3x, Can't Decode Me, twilight-is-lovee, PaCho de Nacho, Cella Cullen, weatherwitch.X.x.X., writer's block 7777, xSoulSisters, little dhampire and many more! I'm sorry, I don't have the energy or memory to remember you all. But I LOVE you all the same. All your reviews make me smile and I love you guys for taking the time and actually _liking_ my story and adding it to your story alert, favourite stories and adding me to your favourite authors list and author alert. I seriously love you guys SO much. And thank you for sticking with me all this time!**

**Now, the songs in this chapter are: This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arm's Race by Fall Out Boy. And I'm Still Breathing by Katy Perry.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, if I did, I would make Hot Topic calm down.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

I turned around and saw Rosalie and Alice both grinning.

"You two knew about this?" I asked.

They both nodded.

"Sorry, Bella, but he wanted it to be a surprise!" Alice said.

"And Edward was scared you might say no." Rosalie added.

"Rosalie!" Edward growled.

"What? You were." Rosalie defended herself, rolling her eyes.

"But what about you guys? Are you guys actually going to prom?"

"Yes, of course silly Bella. We had to keep you entertained somehow. But now we must go and get ready. We'll be late, in style." Alice said, running down the stairs.

Alice and Rosalie both kissed me on the cheek goodbye and rode away in Alice's yellow Porsche.

"Wow." I laughed to myself.

Edward turned to me, taking in my appearance.

"Beautiful, as always. You have no idea what that blue on your skin does to me." He grinned.

"Well," I said, twitching my lips, "I heard that blue just might be your favourite colour on me."

He chuckled, leaning down and pressing his soft lips against the side of my neck.

"That it is," He whispered, giving me goosebumps and causing my skin to blush.

He must have felt it because he chuckled and pulled back.

"And that, is my second. Your blush, it's really lovely on your skin."

I shook my head, chuckling.

"You don't so bad, yourself. You, Edward Cullen in a tux, is certainly a sight." I smiled.

And then I noticed what he was holding in his hand – a corsage.

"Is that.. for me?" I asked, pointing at his hand.

He nodded, holding it out to me.

"They're red tulips; they stand for declaration of love." He smiled, taking the lid off of the box.

He took the corsage out of the box and slid it on my wrist.

"They're beautiful. Thank you, Edward." I smiled.

"Anything for you, my love." He whispered, pressing his lips to the spot beside where he slid the corsage.

He took my hand in his, leading me to his.. that wasn't his car.

"Edward, where's your car?" I asked.

"Right here, silly Bella," He said, pulling me to a sleek black car.

"But.. you have a Volvo. Not an Aston Martin."

"Bella, Bella, Bella. This is not just _an Aston Martin._ This is the Aston Martin v12 _Vanquish!_" He practically squealed like a girl.

"Right, right. Of course. How could I be so stupid?" I said, mocking him.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Bella. This is The Cullen's special occasion car."

"You guys have special occasion cars?" I laughed.

"Yeah. Emmett usually has it, but my father reckoned that since was the first year I had a date, that I could use it."

"That was nice of him." I commented.

"I guess so. Or you could say it's him trying to buy my love back," He chuckled.

He moved to the passenger door, and opened it, ushering me in.

I still couldn't get over all of these gentlemanly things he did. Corsage's with meanings, opening doors for me.

I truly loved it.

"So is this is why you've been so secretive since yesterday?" I asked, once he was in the car and on the road.

"I thought you let the me sneaking off during lunch go?" Edward laughed.

I shrugged. "I'm still ever so stubborn, Edward. Have you learned nothing?"

"I guess not." He chuckled.

"So, are you going to tell me where you actually went?"

Edward sighed, and then he gave in. "Fine, I went to the florist and talked with them about flowers and their different meanings. And then I had to order my tux."

"Wow."

"What?" He asked, curiosity taking over his voice.

"I just.. never thought you could be this sweet." I smiled.

"Is _the_ Bella Swan being dazzled by my presence?" Edward smirked.

"I guess I am." I chuckled.

"Why did you decide to bring me to prom anyways?"

"Well, last time I checked, you _are_ my girlfriend. And as Rosalie said, I wasn't sure if you would say yes or no – seeing as how the last dance went. And I also wanted to surprise you. I know you hate surprises, but I just wanted to do this one thing for you. And when I wanted to ask you, people would always be around, or I would sound silly with the way I wanted to ask you."

"Edward, you are so silly! Of course I would have said yes. But I have to warn you, my dancing expertise hasn't gotten any better."

"Nonsense. Don't worry, I'll take care of you." He repeated those very same words he had used at the Halloween dance.

"You better. These heels are a death trap!" I laughed, extended my leg to show him.

He looked my leg up and down, probably more than I'd like.

I could see lust surrounding his eyes, it made me feel awkward so I hid my leg.

Edward reached over and took my hand in his.

Well, I guess it was nice to know that he wanted my body more than he was showing.

We pulled up to the parking lot and he reluctantly let go of my hand and unbuckled his seatbelt.

He got out of the car and ran to my side so that he could open the door for me.

"Are you okay?" He asked as I stepped out.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Just a little nervous, y'know."

He nodded back. "It's okay, love. I won't leave your side all night, I promise."

I smiled and he took one of my hands in his and wrapped the other around my waist as we walked together toward the school.

We walked into the school gym and I saw that disco lights were already flying around the room, music blaring and everybody was dancing.

"Wow, are you attempting to put me into a coma?" I whispered

Edward just laughed, "Bella we're here to have fun. And besides, now you can show off your hot boyfriend in front of Jessica and prove we're for real."

I smiled, leaning back into his side.

"Come on," He smiled, dragging me to the dance floor.

"Edward.." I said, awkwardly.

"Bella, it's fine. You'll be _fine._" He smiled encouragingly.

I rolled my eyes and smiled.

_I am an arms dealer, fitting you with weapons in the form of words._

"I love this song!" I shouted, smiling widely. And Edward was doing the same.

And unaware of the dress I was in or the heels I was wearing, I let go to the song.

When the chorus hit, I banged my head to the song like a crazy rock star.

Messing up my hair and making a fool of myself, I'm sure.

I'm surprised I didn't even fall down.

I'm positive that Edward would have caught me before that happened.

He was always looking out for me, the sweet boy.

When the song was over, I found I was out of breath.

It turned to some odd rap number; Edward and I both despise rap to all costs.

He asked me did I want to get a drink, and I nodded, we both made our way to the table full of food and drink.

He grabbed two bottles of water and handed me one.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Anytime, beautiful." He said, causing me to blush yet again.

"Hey guys!" Came the voice of my pixie best friend.

"Hey. You guys were fast." I noted, as Rosalie and Alice came up to us with Emmett and Jasper.

"Well, Emmett drove me, and Jasper drove Alice. And we both did our make up in the cars. But I had to re-apply my lipstick since _somebody_ braked for no apparent reason!" Rosalie furiously added.

"Hey, it's not my fault! I thought it was a grizzly bear!" Emmett said, in defence.

"Emmett, there are no grizzly bears in Forks." Rosalie said, rolling her eyes.

"It could be a runaway bear!"

Rosalie just shook her head, while the rest of us last.

"You guys look amazing, though." I smiled.

"Thanks, Bella." They said in unison.

Alice was wearing a cute bright green dress that cut above her knees, with straps on her shoulders.

Rosalie was wearing a not-so-modest red dress with straps that curved over her breasts and came just below her upper thighs.

The boys, of course were wearing tuxes.

They look handsome, but nobody could pull off a tux like Edward.

Or maybe that was my possessive girlfriend side peeking.

"Bella.." Alice gasped.

"Alice?"

"What did you do to your hair?" Alice asked in utter horror, her pupils popping.

"My.. hair?"

She nodded, "It's like a haystack!"

"Oh.." I muttered, blushing.

"Bella kind of.. let go during a dance. Without any injuries!" Edward chuckled.

"Edward, you're missing the key picture here! Her _hair!_"

"Leave her alone, Alice. Let her have this night." Edward said, glaring at Alice.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"No problem." He whispered back.

Rosalie and Alice both went off to dance, and Edward and I remained in the same spot.

"For the record, I think your hair looks very _sexy_." Edward grinned, dimples showing beautifully.

"Yeah, right." I snorted.

"Bella, you really are. That hair just makes me want to take you right here and now," He murmured, kissing my lips chastely.

"Everybody! Everybody can I please have your attention!" Came the voice of the girl in our grade who tried to make my life an utter misery – Jessica Stanley.

"Ugh. Why does she want now?" Edward groaned beside me.

"Now, as you all know by now. Seventeen year old cheerleader reject, Bella Swan is here with Edward Cullen tonight," She began, which got the whole gym cheering.

"_But_ what you don't know is that she told him from _me!_ Yeah, that's right. Bella Swan is a _boyfriend stealer!"_ Jessica screeched.

The gym was silent for a second, and then the whole gym roared in laughter.

Echo's of "Yeah right, Jessica' and "Wow, Jessica is such a loser' were chanted throughout the room.

"But, but, but! And that's not all! I have something else to show you! Turn down the lights!" She commanded to the DJ, and he did so. Probably afraid of what she might do to _him._

"Now look at the walls around you." She commanded.

The whole gym sighed, but obeyed, due to annoyance.

I did the same, and what I saw not only shocked me, but pissed me off.

They were copies of the drawings of me in the girls' bathroom.

Drawings of me stealing boys, drawings of me in my grave and so on.

Not only that, but cruel words about me were written beside them with arrows pointing at me.

The wind was knocked out of me.

I couldn't believe that she was do something as low as this.

And the time it must have took to actually do all this!

Jessica Stanley had stopped lower than possible.

I looked up at Edward and I saw his face was full of pure venom.

I looked at The Cullen's and Hales and saw that Jasper, Alice and Rosalie were struggling to restrain Emmett from beating the crap out of Jessica supposedly.

I looked at the rest of our peers, and saw that they were looking at the graffiti, shaking their heads in disgust.

Some people were laughing, but that didn't bother.

I saw Edward make a move to go to Jessica, but I stood in his way, stopping him.

"Edward, don't!" I pleaded.

"Why Bella? This has gone too far! You won't be made a full of any longer!" Edward said, anger filling his voice.

"Just don't! You'll just make things worse!"

He was about to reply when Principal Tanner interrupted the whole fuss.

"Miss Stanley! Did you do all of this?" He asked, anger filling his voice.

"N-no. Mr. Tanner, I would never do something like this!" Jessica lied badly.

"That's not what other people have told me. Come with me to my office, Miss Stanley."

"But -"

"NOW!"

Jessica actually looked scared for once in her life, and nodded.

She hopped down from the stage, walked through the crowd to Mr. Tanner.

Everybody pushed and glared at her, and I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Enjoy the rest of the dance, kids." Mr. Tanner said and left with Jessica in tow.

When they were gone, the whole gym cheered and the disco lights came back on and the music re-started, and everybody started dancing again.

I took a deep breath, stepping back.

I noticed that Edward hadn't changed his position.

I touched his arm, rubbing it up and down, hoping to calm him down.

His posture relaxed and he did just that into my arm.

"Are you okay?" I whispered.

He nodded.

"I'm sorry. I just.. I get so angry when somebody deliberetly does something to upset or hurt you. It's just my overprotective nature for you coming out. I'm sorry, Bella."

I hugged him and whispered, "It's okay, Edward. Really. I kind of like it, if it's bold of me to say. I like it that you want to protect me. But you can't protect me over everything."

"I know." He sighed, resting his chin on my forehead.

"Hey! Are you guys okay?" Jasper said, with Alice in tow.

I pulled away from Edward reluctantly.

"We'll survive, I guess. Where's Emmett and Rosalie?" I asked.

"Rosalie is trying to calm him down. I'm surprised that he didn't rip off Jessica's head straight away." Alice said, amused.

I shook my head, smiling.

"Well tell him I said thank you, I guess."

Jasper and Alice both nodded.

* * *

The rest of the night went pretty smoothly.

Edward even got me to dance a few times!

According to Mike, one of the boys from our grade, Jessica got expelled for disfacing school property and slanderizing another student. Apparently, she had been caught drinking on school property all also.

We wouldn't have to deal with her crap anymore.

It was near to the end of the night, and Edward was leading me to a path outside the back yard, lights guiding the way.

There was a spot that was illuminated by lights, and deserted.

I looked up at Edward, and just smiled, leading me on.

We stepped up the steps and he pulled back from my arms and extended his arm.

"Shall we?" He asked, smirking.

"Edward, haven't I danced enough for one night?" I groaned.

Edward took a hand in mine and wrapped the other arm around my waist.

"A slow dance for eternity." He whispered.

He dazzled me with those emerald eyes of his and I couldn't help but respond.

I placed my other hand on his shoulder and we began moving to the slow music.

_Say something funny, say something sweet. But don't say that you loved me._

We moved together to the slow music, Edward taking the lead.

"See Bella, you _can_ dance." He chuckled.

"I guess, I can. With you. You're the only person that can give me the confidence to dance. With you, I feel like I can do anything."

"It's the same with me. When I'm with you, I feel like I don't have to pretend to be something I'm not. Or prove anything to anyone. I've gotten closer with my siblings and Rosalie and Jasper. And it's all because of you. You give me the power to be more open with people."

I couldn't help but smile at his words.

He told me those words almost every day, and yet it was always a shock to me and I could scarcely believe it.

But I knew what he told me was the truth.

He slowly dipped me, me holding onto his arm for dear life.

But I knew he would not drop me, Edward could never hurt me.

"Do you feel that, Bella? The feeling like you're going to fall, but you're not. The rushed feeling of adrenaline pulsing through your veins. That's what it feels like when I'm with you." He said, and he pulled me back up.

"The same with me, also." I admitted.

"I wish I could see the future. Because I know that right now, I want you in my future. But I don't know what it holds. I know what we both want, but.."

I was shocked at what I saw.

Edward was showing his vulnerability, and I wanted nothing more than to comfort him and be able to show him that everything would be all right.

"Edward," I whispered, "I can promise you right now, that no matter what happens, I will _always_ be in your life as your friend, girlfriend, lover. Whichever you want. Please don't fear it. I will always be here for you."

I paused, and he knew I was going to say something, so he waited.

"You want to know the truth, Edward?"

"Always," He said, nothing.

"Honestly, there's only one thing I dream about. And that is.. I dream about being with you forever."

He smiled widely, and I returned it as I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his lips down to mine.

His hands knotted in my hair and I slipped my arms around his neck.

His tongue darted around my lips, begging for entrance.

I happily granted it.

Our tongues both fought together, desperate for dominance.

I lost the ability to breath, but I didn't care.

All I cared about was Edward and I.

One in this moment together.

I'm sure whatever the future held, we could fight it.

Not only that, but we could fight it together.

I pulled back, and looked into his eyes.

They showed the emotion that I'm pretty sure mine were showing.

Pure love.

* * *

**Review for old times sake?**

**HAVE A BANGING 2009 EVERYBODY! :D**

**xoxo, Siob. xx  
**


	18. AN: Sequel Up!

**Hey all! Miss me? :P**

**The wait is over. (even though it hasn't been that long). The sequel to Looking Into Your Eyes is up! I hope you guys like it and continue reading.**

**It's called The Waters I Will Test.**

**Go check it out! ^^**


	19. AN: Sequel Down

Hi guys!

So, I decided to take the sequel down. Honestly, it was a struggle. The past year I was writing it.. my heart wasn't in it. And it was taking an entirely different direction that just wasn't Edward and Bella. I think some of you guys knew that, too. So I decided to stop kidding and torturing myself and finally took it down.

In the end, Esme was going to die and Richard would go to jail. And that would allow Carlisle to be one with his family again.

It really isn't the direction I planned for the sequel to be. Honestly? I don't think sequels is my thing. So please, just remind this story and the characters. Forget the sequel. I hope none of you think any less of me.

Oh, and I'm going to be editing this story sometime in the future. I made a LOT of mistakes in here.

Be sure to check out my other stories, if you wish. :]


End file.
